I Hate You
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: Yoongi ingin kembali kepada Jimin dan hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jimin. GS!Jimin / YOONMIN / NAMJIN / REALLY LAST CHAP UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Selamat ulang tahun Jimin eonni..."

Jimin yang masih berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Di pinggir ranjang, seorang yeoja kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu memberikan senyuman tulus dan ada seorang yeoja yang setahun lebih tua dari dirinya memegang kue yang terdapat lilin dengan angka 26 yang sedang menyala.

"Selamat ulang tahun adikku..."

"Gomawo." Jimin tersenyum dan memejamkan mata meminta permohonan. Kemudian ia meniup lilin dan dihadiahi tepuk tangan dari yeoja kecil disampingnya.

"Jin eonni, Jihoonie, sekali lagi gomawo."

"Sama-sama eonni. Tapi Jihoonie boleh tau tidak apa permohonan eonni?"

"Rahasia." Jimin mengusap rambut Jihoon dengan sayang dan tersenyum bahagia. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak yang tersenyum pahit.

.

Rutinitas mereka adalah Seokjin yang memasak sarapan pagi dan Jimin membantu Jungkook untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Seokjin bekerja sebagai produser bersama kekasihnya di salah satu agensi. Sementara Jimin mengelola cafe miliknya. Setiap mengantar Jihoon ia akan memarkirkan mobilnya di cafe dan mengantar Jihoon dengan berjalan kaki karena jaraknya hanya lima belas menit perjalanan.

"Es krim strawberry untuk Jihoonie yang cantik." Jimin memberikan satu cup es krim dengan berbagai topping kesukaan Jihoon dan es krim tersebut diterima dengan senang hati. Kemudian ia duduk di hadapan Jihoon.

"Terima kasih eonni."

Jihoon menikmati es krimnya. "Enak! Eonni mau?"

"Tidak. Jihoonie habiskan saja. Eonni sudah bosan."

"Eonni harus mau." Jihoon menyuapkan es krim tersebut dan Jimin hanya menerimanya. Jimin tersenyum melihat Jihoon yang kembali menikmati es krimnya. Tatapannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu antusias menuju meja pemesanan. Matanya tampak berbinar melihat es krim disana.

"Eomma, aku mau yang coklat."

"Baiklah anak eomma yang tampan."

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon berteriak memanggil nama anak laki-laki tersebut. Sontak anak itu pun menoleh dan berlari menghampiri Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, kok kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Ini cafe milik eonniku."

Tangan Jimin tergerak mengusap rambut Soonyoung. Tak lama kemudian sang ibu menghampiri anak lelaki tersebut sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cup es krim.

"Eomma, aku mau duduk dekat Jihoonie."

"Tapi kan masih ada tempat yang lain sayang."

"Tidak apa nyonya. Anak-anak memang suka duduk dekat temannya. Nyonya bisa duduk di samping saya."

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Soonyoung terlihat bahagia dan langsung duduk di samping Jihoon. Ibunya pun memberikan cup es krim untuknya.

"Jihoon adik anda?"

"Eoh? I-iya."

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat mirip. Apa ayah anda berkulit pucat seperti dia?"

"Tidak ahjumma. Eonni bilang kulit Jihoonie seperti harabeoji."

"Tapi kalian berdua terlihat lebih cocok sebagai ibu dan anak."

"Apa saya terlihat tua?" Jimin tersenyum karena candaan ibu dari teman Jihoon.

"Mungkin."

Jimin terkekeh sejenak. "Mungkin karena perbedaan umur kami."

"Berapa?"

"Sekitar sembilanbelas tahun."

Wanita itu berbisik ditelinga Jimin. "Ayah anda iseng juga ya?"

Jimin meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan tatapan kepada Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang tengah asyik menikmati es krimnya.

"Kalian sangat dekat di sekolah juga?"

"Tentu saja ahjumma. Jihoonie anak yang baik dan cantik. Aku suka. Oh ya, teman-teman bilang, kami pacaran. Tapi pacaran itu apa ya?" Soonyoung terlihat berfikir.

"Kamu benar Soonyoungie. Eonni tau pacaran tidak?"

"Pacaran itu, lebih kepada sepasang kekasih. Dimana ada laki-laki dan perempuan saling menyukai lalu menyatakan perasaan mereka."

"Kalau begitu, Jihoonie pacaran dengan Soonyoung ya eonni?"

"Penjelasan eonni tadi itu untuk orang yang sudah dewasa."

"Seperti Jin eonni dan Namjoon oppa?"

"Begitulah. Kalau untuk kalian, namanya sahabat."

Sepasang anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

.

"Makan siang sudah siap." Seokjin membuka kotak bekal yang berisi masakannya di meja kerja kekasihnya. Ia kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sang kekasih tidak merespon dan masih sibuk dengan komputernya. "Aku benar-benar akan memutuskanmu kalau kau sampai dirawat di rumah sakit lagi."

Namjoon tersenyum dan memutar kursinya. "Kekasihku ini manis sekali kalau sedang merajuk. Tapi lebih manis lagi kalau tersenyum." Ia berdiri dan mengecup bibir wanita yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu sebelum duduk di sampingnya. Mau tak mau Seokjin tersenyum. "Suapi aku."

TUK!

Sumpit yang dipegang Seokjin sukses memukul kepala Namjoon dengan sayang sebelum ia menyuapi kekasihnya.

"Oh ya..."

TUK!

"Kenapa?" Namjoon juga tidak bisa terima kalau dia dipukul terus-menerus.

"Telan makananmu sebelum berbicara."

Namjoon menuruti perkataan Seokjin.

"Aku akan menjemput Yoongi. Kau mau ikut?"

Yoongi adalah sahabat namjoon. Mereka berteman sejak berada di universitas yang sama dan sama-sama menyukai musik. Mereka juga bekerja diperusahaan ini sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Yoongi pergi karena ada urusan keluarga.

"Boleh. Aku juga sangat merindukannya."

.

Seokjin duduk sendirian di bangku ruang tunggu bandara. Sementara namjoon sedang membeli minuman untuknya dan kembali setelah lima belas menit.

"Kantin bandara sangat ramai. Maaf terlalu lama." Ujar Namjoon sambil membuka minuman untuk Seokjin dan langsung diteguk oleh Seokjin.

"Tidak apa-apa." Seokjin menutup kembali minumannya dan menjilat bibirnya yang terdapat sisa minuman. Ia melihat Namjoon menatapnya dengan intens. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Cuma penasaran bagaimana bibirmu kalau sudah terkena minuman itu."

"Namjoon!"

Panggilan seseorang membuat Namjoon selamat dari amukan Seokjin. Ia pun beranjak menghampiri Yoongi dan diekori oleh Seokjin.

"Kau terlihat kusut."

"Aku ingin melupakan masalahku disini."

Namjoon merangkul bahu Yoongi. "Aku mengerti."

.

"Jiminnie? Kau disini?" Seokjin membangunkan Jimin yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

"Eonni?" Jimin mengusap matanya dan duduk. "Aku khawatir karena eonni pulang sangat terlambat. Eonni darimana saja?"

"Tadi namjoon mengajakku menjemput temannya. Tapi kami malah jalan-jalan dan tidak terasa sudah malam. Aku tidak menghubungimu karena aku fikir tidak akan lama seperti ini. Saat aku akan menghubungimu tadi, ponselku kehabisan baterai. Begitu juga ponsel namjoon dan temannya."

"Aku fikir eonni kemana."

"Tidurlah di kamarmu. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Tapi eonni terlihat ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Besok saja."

"Baiklah."

Jimin beranjak dan tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Seokjin.

"Kenapa eonni?"

"Namjoon mengundang kita ke acara ulangtahunnya. Dia tidak ada keluarga. Jadi dia mengajak kita makan malam. Dia juga sudah memesankan gaun untuk kita."

"Termasuk Jihoon?"

"Tentu saja."

.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah termenung."

Namjoon meletakkan kopi buatannya dihadapan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan komputernya. Ia pun duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Namjoon menyesap kopinya.

"Pacarmu."

Namjoon meletakkan gelas kopinya dengan sedikit keras dan membuat Yoongi terkekeh. "Apa maksudmu? Kau mau merebutnya? Aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu dihari kerja pertamamu."

"Santai kawan. Aku hanya seperti pernah melihatnya."

"Bukankah kau sering melihatnya?" Namjoon berfikir Yoongi ini bodoh atau apa. Padahal mereka bertiga adalah rekan kerja. "Jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Kau berkata memikirkannya saja sudah membuat moodku hancur."

"Selamat pagi Namjoonie. Ups!" Seokjin langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia seharusnya ingat kalau Yoongi sudah kembali. "Selamat pagi juga Yoongi."

"Selamat pagi." Yoongi menjawab dengan begitu manis dengan maksud agar Namjoon cemburu. Namjoon memberikan tatapan matilah-kau-min-yoongi!

.

Seokjin, Jimin, dan Jihoon memakai gaun dengan model yang sama. Namun yang berbeda hanyalah warna. Seokjin diberikan gaun berwarna pink pastel dan Jimin serta Jihoon mengenakan gaun berwarna cream. Rambut mereka pun disanggul dengan bentuk yang sama dan ditambah dengan mahkota kecil. Menambah kesan manis tetapi imut jika untuk Jihoon. Namun, kebingungan terpancar di wajah mereka.

"Eonni, bukankah namjoon oppa bilang hanya makan malam? Tapi kenapa kita diantar hotel mewah ini? Lihat! Aku melihat seperti banyak orang-orang penting disini."

"Namjoon pewaris satu-satunya Jiminnie. Tentu saja mereka akan menyiapkan pesta yang meriah untuknya. Tapi dimana namjoon? Anak itu memang menyebalkan."

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Tenanglah eonni." Lalu, seorang lelaki dengan stelan jas yang sangat rapi tersenyum ramah kepada mereka.

"Permisi. Kalian sudah di tunggu oleh tuan namjoon. Mari saya antar."

"Ayo Jihoonie."

.

Mereka bertiga diantar ke sebuah ruangan dimana namjoon sedang menunggu mereka sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul di jendela besar. Sebuah kamar yang lumayan mewah. Mereka melihat Namjoon tampak begitu tampan dan berkharisma dengan kemeja berwarna merah hati dengan jas dan celana yang berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan sepatu yang ia kenakan yang begitu mengkilat.

"Selamat ulangtahun namjoon oppa." Jihoon langsung berlari dan namjoon langsung memeluknya bahkan menggendongnya. "Terima kasih Jihoonie. Kado untuk oppa mana?"

"Ini."

Jihoon menunjukkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita abu-abu. Namjoon menerima kotak tersebut dan menurunkan Jihoon.

"Buka oppa!"

"Baiklah!" Namjoon mengusap pipi Jihoon dengan gemas dan membuka kado miliknya. "Eoh?"

"Oppa suka tidak?"

Seokjin dan Jimin hanya menahan tawa melihat reaksi Namjoon. Sementara yang menerima kado memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sticky notes dengan gambar keroppi.

"Kata Jin eonni, oppa itu pelupa. Jadi kata eonni kasih hadiah itu aja."

"Gomawo Jihoonie. Oppa sangat menyukainya. Hadiah darimu lucu sekali."

"Oppa, ini untukmu."

"Apa ini benda yang sama?" Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Masalahnya kotak hadiah dari Jimin berukuran lebih kecil dari milik Jihoon.

"Jangan negatif thinking oppa. Jangan melihat segala sesuatu dari luarnya saja."

Namjoon akhirnya menerima kado dari Jimin dan membukanya. Sebuah jam tangan yang setahu namjoon cukup mahal.

"Apa ini tiruan?"

"Apa? Tiruan? Seorang bos sepertiku membeli barang tiruan? Kalau tidak mau kembalikan saja." Jimin hendak meraih hadian itu kembali namun namjoon segera meninggikan tangannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Gomawo?" Namjoon menggoda Jimin yang mulai cemberut.

"Huh!"

Seokjin yang masih tertawa mendekati namjoon dan memberikan hadiah darinya. Namjoon langsung menerimanya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa percaya kepadamu juga."

"APA?"

"Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya bercanda." Namjoon membuka hadiah dari Seokjin. Sebuah frame dengan potret mereka berdua. Yang menjadikan foto itu berharga ialah foto itu diambil saat pertama kali mereka jadian. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi hadiah terindah bagi namjoon. "Gomawo." Namjoon mengecup kening Seokjin.

"Oppa! Mau sampai kapan kita disini?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang lagi. Dia datang tepat waktu itu seperti matahari mengitari bumi."

"Bukankah sejak dia kerja disini, dia datang lebih dulu darimu?"

"Masalah pekerjaan dan pribadi berbeda sayang."

"Oppa mempunyai rekan kerja baru?"

"Iya. Baru dua hari yang lalu. Pasti jinnie sudah bilang padamu kan?"

"Eonni hanya bilang menjemput temanmu oppa." Jimin menatap kakaknya yang sedang meringis dengan kesal. Tetapi ia tersenyum saat Jihoon mengajaknya melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela besar disana. Jimin pun menghampiri Jihoon.

"Eonni! Lihat! Cantik sekali!"

BRUKK!

Sontak mereka berempat menoleh ke asal suara. Sosok pria yang mengenakan stelan yang sama persis dengan namjoon. Lelaki itu tampak terengah-engah.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Aku ketiduran karena kelelahan mencari hadiah untukmu." Yoongi dengan tampang datarnya memberikan hadiah untuk namjoon.

"Thanks bro. Oh ya, Jiminnie, ini orang yang aku bilang tadi. Rekan kerjaku dan juga Jinnie selama tiga tahun belakangan ini."

Namjoon dan Seokjin tampak bingung dengan Jimin yang terpaku. Begitu juga saat mereka melihat Yoongi. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika.

"Oppa manis sekali!" Jihoon langsung berlari ke arah Yoongi. "Namaku Park Jihoon. Adiknya Jin eonni dan Jimin eonni. Oppa namanya siapa?"

Senyuman emas Yoongi terpancar saat melihat dan mendengar kepolosan Jihoon. Ia berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jihoon.

"Nama oppa, Min Yoongi."

"Wah! Pipi oppa lembut ya?" Jihoon malah mengusap pipi Yoongi dan Yoongi langsung meraih tangan mungilnya kemudian mengecupnya. "Salam kenal, Jihoonie."

"Ayo oppa! Kenalan dengan Jimin eonni."

Tangan Yoongi ditarik oleh tangan mungil Jihoon dan mereka berjalan mendekati tempat Jimin berdiri. Yoongi mengulurkan tangan. Namun Jimin tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sejenak. "Salam kenal. Aku Park Jimin. Oppa, eonni, aku ke toilet sebentar. Kalian bisa turun terlebih dahulu." Pandangannya beralih kepada Jihoon. "Jihoon ikut mereka ya?"

"Iya eonni."

Semua pandangan teruju pada pintu yang baru Jimin tutup.

"Kalian bisa turun duluan." Kata Yoongi dengan pandangannya yang tetap menuju pada pintu yang barusan ditutup. Ia pun keluar dan mengundang kebingungan dari orang yang masih ada di dalam ruangan. Seokjin memancarkan senyuman untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Jihoonie, ayo kita turun."

Jihoon tersenyum ceria. Seokjin memegang tangan kirinya dan namjoon tangan kanannya kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kapan ya kita punya Jihoon dari perut istriku?" Namjoon seakan-akan berkata pada dirinya sendiri padahal ia ingin menyinggung seokjin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" Seokjin menyadarinya dan marah. Padahal pipinya sudah merona merah.

"Iya eonni. Kapan aku bisa punya adik? Aku bosan main sendiri terus."

"Segera Jihoonie!" Namjoon menjawab dengan lantang dan membuat Seokjin tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak memukuli Namjoon.

.

Namjoon menyuapkan cake pertama kali kepada Seokjin yang memang ia minta untuk menemaninya selama acara inti berlangsung. Mulai dari tiup lilin hingga pemotongan kue. Kecupan didahi tidak lupa namjoon berikan. Kemudian kepada Jihoon dan ia memberikan usapan lembut dirambutnya.

"Dimana Jimin dan Yoongi?"Bisik namjoon.

"Entahlah." Jawab Seokjin dengan berbisik pula.

"Maaf aku terlambat oppa, eonni." Jimin naik ke atas panggung dan disusul Yoongi di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa Jiminnie." Namjoon tersenyum dan tersenyum kepada semua tamu yang hadir. "Baiklah! Saya Kim Namjoon, ingin melamar seseorang yang begitu setia menemani saya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Park Seokjin."

"Eoh?" Seokjin begitu terkejut. Bahkan Jimin dan juga Yoongi. Namjoon dengan santai mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru tua dan membukanya. Memasangkan cincin yang begitu indah ke jari manis seokjin. Tepuk tangan yang meriah terdengar.

"Eonni akan menikah dengan namjoon oppa ya? Berarti aku bisa punya adik kan?"

Sontak para tamu tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Jihoon.

.

Jihoon terus berceloteh tentang apapun yang pernah terjadi di sekolah di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Jihoon akhirnya menyadari bahwa Jimin sama sekali tidak menanggapi pembicaraannya seperti biasa. Perubahan sikap Jimin terjadi sejak hari ulangtahun Namjoon seminggu yang lalu.

"Eonni kenapa? Lapar ya?" Jihoon bertanya seperti itu mengingat Jimin yang tidak menyentuh sarapan. Jimin tersenyum dan menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Jihoon.

"Sudah sampai. Jihoon belajar yang rajin ya?" Jimin mengecup dahi Jihoon cukup lama bahkan tidak seperti biasanya. Jimin juga memeluknya begitu erat kemudian melepasnya. Ia menatap Jihoon seakan-akan takut kehilangannya. "Kalau sudah pulang, tunggu eonni dan jangan kemana-mana."

"Iya eonni." Jihoon terlihat tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jihoonie mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Iya!" Jawab jihoon semangat. "Jihoonie mau ketemu yoongi oppa. Boleh tidak?"

"TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan siapapun. Hanya eonni, jin eonni, dan namjoon oppa!" Jimin tanpa sadar membentak Jihoon. Melihat Jihoon terkejut, raut wajah Jimin melembut. "M-maaf Jihoonie..."

Jihoon menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sempat takut. "Tidak apa-apa eonni. Tapi eonni jangan kayak tadi. Jihoonie takut."

"Iya." Jimin tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jihoon.

.

"Hey bro!"

Yoongi begitu terkejut dan bahkan hampir melempar namjoon dengan mouse nirkabel ditangannya.

"Santai _man_! Kau terlihat aneh sejak hari ulangtahunku minggu lalu." Namjoon duduk di kursinya dan sedikit memutar kursinya agar menghadap Yoongi. Otak jeniusnya mulai bekerja. "Kau pernah mengenal Jimin sebelumnya? Atau bahkan kalian pernah punya hubungan? Seokjin mengatakan kalau Jimin juga bersikap aneh."

"Tidak. Dia hanya mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah aku kenal." Ujar Yoongi santai dan kembali fokus dengan layar komputer. Namun namjoon tau kalau sahabatnya itu sedang termenung. Ia langsung menutup program yang dibuka Yoongi dan menekan 'yes' saat ada perintah 'save'.

" _What the hell_ tuan kim! Kau mengacaukan konsentrasiku."

"Dari tadi juga kau tidak berkonsentrasi. Bahkan sejak seminggu yang lalu tuan min!"

Yoongi tipe orang yang begitu sangat menjaga rahasianya. Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun namjoon bersahabat dengannya pun, ia baru mengetahui masa lalu Yoongi yang begitu pahit baru setahun yang lalu.

"Kau masih ingat dengan ceritaku yang pernah menghamili seorang wanita?"

Namjoon mengangguk samar. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak.

"Wanita itu adalah Jimin."

"WHAT?!"

.

Senyuman Yoongi terpancar saat melihat sosok kecil anak perempuan yang terlihat tengah kebingungan. Itu Jihoon. Hanya seorang anak kecil yang memenuhi fikiran Yoongi selama seminggu ini. Ia pun menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar menghampiri Jihoon.

"Hai!"

"Wah! Yoongi oppa!" Jihoon langsung memeluk Yoongi yang sudah berlutut. "Kok Yoongi oppa bisa ada disini?"

"Oppa tadi jalan-jalan. Kebetulan lihat jihoon disini." Yoongi memang benar. Ia hanya ingin jalan-jalan karena otaknya yang terasa penuh bahkan hampir meledak. Sebuah keberuntungan besar ia bertemu Jihoon di sekolahnya. "Jihoon menunggu siapa?"

"Jimin eonni, oppa. Tumben Jimin eonni terlambat menjemput jihoon."

"Hm...kalau begitu, jihoon mau menemani oppa jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak oppa. Kata eonni, jihoon tidak boleh pergi bersama oppa. Eonni juga marah-marah waktu mengatakannya. Jihoon tidak suka eonni marah. Jihoon takut."

Yoongi sempat tertegun. Namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Jimin eonni hanya khawatir. Apalagi kita baru bertemu. Kalau begitu, oppa menemani Jihoon disini saja ya?"

"JIHOON!"

.

Jimin membelalakkan matanya saat sosok yang tidak pernah ia inginkan keberadaan sedang bersama Jihoon. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya.

"JIHOON!" Jimin berteriak dan segera menghampiri Jihoon. Tanpa sadar ia menarik tangan Jihoon dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit eonni. Hiks..." Jihoon bahkan hampir menangis dan Jimin tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jimin! Jangan kasar padanya atau aku akan-"

Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan tatapan dinginnya yang cukup membuat Yoongi terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yey! Akhirnya author bisa juga ngetik cerita ini. Btw, ide ini author dapat waktu nyuci baju juga. Jadi, buat para readers yang kesulitan mencari ide, sering-seringlah mencuci baju. Author harap bisa membuat ff yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hehe...**

 **Jangan lupa review ya para readers yang baik hati.**

 **Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jimin terus mempercepat langkahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tau sama sekali letaknya. Belum lagi ia merasakan seseorang sudah mengikutinya. Namun keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Ia langsung menemukan toilet dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sosok itu juga masuk dan memenjarakan dirinya dengan tangan sosok dihadapannya._

 _"Aku senang kita bertemu."_

 _"Menjauhlah!" Jimin mendorong dengan kasar tubuh sosok dihadapannya dan berhasil membuat sosok itu menjauh. "Aku yakin tidurmu sangat nyenyak selama ini. Aku rasa kau tidak perlu berkata apapun denganku, tuan Min Yoongi yang terhormat."_

 _Yoongi mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia masih sangat ingat bagaimana perkataan Jimin saat dirinya tidak bisa bertanggungjawab._

 _ **"Aku tau kau akan melakukannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan bisa tidur nyenyak dan tidak perlu meminta maaf. Karena mulai sekarang, apapun yang berhubungan denganku sudah tidak penting lagi."**_

 _"Perkataanmu membuatku menderita dan menyesal. Aku terus mencoba mencarimu. Aku harus bertanggungjawab dengan anak kita."_

 _"Kemana saja fikiranmu waktu tujuh tahun yang lalu itu? Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Bukankah kau memintaku untuk menggugurkannya? Aku sudah melakukannya."_

 _"K-kau membunuhnya?"_

 _"KAU YANG MENGINGINKANNYA!"_

 _"BOHONG! KAU BOHONG! ANAK KECIL TADI ADALAH ANAK KITA KAN?"_

 _"TIDAK! DIA ANAKKU! HANYA ANAKKU!" Jimin menutup mulutnya yang tidak sengaja mengucapkan kebenaran. Emosi yang terpancar diwajah Yoongi berubah menjadi raut wajah kebahagiaan dan penuh harap._

 _"B-bukan! Dia adikku. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkannya."_

 _"Ibumu meninggal saat melahirkanmu. Aku masih belum melupakan cerita masa lalumu."_

 _Wajah kekhawatiran Jimin berubah menjadi kemarahan. "Lalu kenapa?! KENAPA?! Kau ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa kau adalah ayahnya? Ayah yang pernah berfikir untuk tidak mengizinkannya hidup?"_

 _"Aku mohon maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar berada dalam masalah waktu itu. Orangtuaku-"_

 _"Apa kau fikir aku tidak berada dalam masalah juga? Umurku baru delapan belas tahun dan aku hamil. Argh! Bahkan aku hampir saja kehilangan masa depanku karena bajingan sepertimu!" Jimin begitu emosi bahkan menunjuk wajah Yoongi tepat dihidungnya._

 _"Kau mengatakan aku bukan ayahnya? Lalu bagaimana dirimu? Kau membiarkannya memanggilmu eonni? Apa kau malu menjadi seorang ibu? Jika iya, apa bedanya kau denganku?"_

 _Tangan Jimin sudah terangkat untuk menampar wajah Yoongi. Namun ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menurunkan tangannya perlahan._

 _"Kau bingung bukan? Baiklah! Aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Jika dalam waktu satu bulan Jihoon tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan eomma, aku pastikan marga Park terganti menjadi marga Min!"_

 _"APA MAKSUDMU?! JIHOON ANAKKU!"_

 _"Jika dia memang anakmu dan kau adalah ibunya, jangan biarkan dia terus memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan eonni."_

.

Jimin mengaduk sup ayam tanpa memperhatikannya sama sekali. Pandangannya tetap saja lurus ke depan alias kosong. Bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau kompor dimatikan dengan kasar oleh Seokjin. Ia tersadar saat Seokjin memutar badannya dengan paksa.

"Apa yang terjadi? APA? Katakan! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Seokjin mengunci tatapan Jimin dan dapat ia lihat kalau mata adiknya sudah berkaca-kaca. Tak butuh waktu lama, Jimin menangis dan memeluk Seokjin.

"Dia ingin mengambil Jihoon eonni! Dia mau mengambil anakku!"

"S-siapa? Kau bertemu dengan-" Seokjin melepas pelukan dan memegang kedua bahu Jimin meminta jawaban. "Siapa orangnya?"

"M-min Yoongi."

"Kau yakin dia orangnya? Kau sudah tidak bertemu lagi dengan pacarmu sejak tujuh tahun lalu kan? Bagaimana bisa? Yoongi itu rekanku selama tiga tahun. Bagaimana bisa-Astaga!" Seokjin rasanya sudah tidak mampu berdiri lagi sehingga kedua tangannya di tumpukan pada meja dapur.

"Tolong aku eonni...hiks..." Jimin berlutut dan memegang kedua kaki Seokjin. "Dia akan mengambil anakku!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan seperti ini! Eonni akan membantumu." Seokjin segera membantu Jimin berdiri dan menuntunnya duduk di meja makan. Sebenarnya dia sungguh sangat syok. Namun ia harus tetap mencoba tenang dan memberikan Jimin segelas air putih.

"Eonni, bantu aku..." Jimin memegang kedua tangan kakaknya dan memberikan tatapan memohon.

"Kau tenang saja ya?"

.

Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa coklat yang berada di tengah-tengah studio dan memikit pelipisnya. Terlalu banyak masalah yang ia hadapi. Mulai dari perjodohannya yang batal dan menyebabkan dinginnya hubungannya dengan keluarga hingga bertemu Jimin yang begitu menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Yoongi sudah mengetahui Jimin sejak ia pindah ke Seoul sejak tiga tahun lalu dan ia baru tau kalau Jimin berada disini untuk menghindarinya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mungkin bukan hanya untuk menghindarinya. Tapi juga menutupi rasa malunya. Yoongi pernah bertemu Jimin sebelumnya dan jawaban Jimin selalu sama. Dia tidak ingin kembali dan mengatakan kalau Jihoon adalah adiknya. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas dengan wajah imut dan kulit pucat Jihoon sangat mirip dengan dirinya? Apalagi Jimin mengatakannya sendiri saat sedang berada dalam puncak emosi.

"Ah! Aku imut?" Yoongi memegangi pipinya sendiri. Sentuhan Jihoon masih begitu terasa. Senyumannya mengembang namun langsung hilang saat mengingat masa lalunya.

 _"Oppa imut dan lihat kulit oppa! Putih bersih."_

 _"Bilang saja pucat." Yoongi berkata dengan malas sambil mengunyah keripik yang dipegang Jimin._

 _Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _"Ah~lucunya!" Yoongi mencubit pipi Jimin dengan gemas. Dia tertawa bahagia telah membuat Jimin kesal._

Yoongi menghela nafas dan melirik jam dinding di ruangan. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30 dan dia datang ke studio setengah jam sebelumnya. Lalu Seokjin datang dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Yoongi namun tetap fokus berjalan mendekati komputer miliknya.

"Jinnie?" Yoongi memanggil Seokjin yang mulai fokus bekerja. Ia benar-benar merasa aneh dengan sikap rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kenapa kau mengancamnya?" Tanya Seokjin dengan sangat dingin. Walaupun Seokjin tidak menatapnya, tetap saja Yoongi merasa terpaku.

"Aku tidak-"

"KENAPA KAU MENGANCAMNYA?"

Jantung Yoongi merasa terhenti seketika saat Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya dan menusuk Yoogi dengan tatapannya. Seokjin tampak menghela nafas.

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan mengancamnya. Karena itulah aku tetap membiarkanmu melihatnya walaupun dari jauh. Apa kau tidak bisa menahan egomu? Bahkan apa yang sudah kau jalani selama ini sejak kau meninggalkan Jimin, itu belum tetu bisa membalas semua penderitaan adikku."

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu! Aku mohon! Aku tau kesalahanku sangat besar. Tapi aku yakin Jimin bisa menerimaku kembali. Bukankah kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Memaafkanmu? Kau salah besar. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa memaafkanmu. Yang aku tau, aku hanya membiarkanmu menebus kesalahanmu dengan penderitaan yang tidak sebanding." Seokjin tampak mengepalkan tangannya. "Ibu kami mengajarkan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak penting menggunakan tangan kepada orang yang telah menyakiti kami. Kau tau apa yang aku rasaakn saat pertama kali melihatmu? Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanmu."

.

 _Dua tahun yang lalu..._

 _Seokjin begitu senang dengan bingkisan yang ia bawa untuk Jimin dan Jihoon. Sebuah gaun sederhana untuk Jimin dan coklat yang lumayan banyak untuk Jihoon. Setelah turun dari bus, ia langsung berjalan menuju cafe milik Jimin. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sangat ia kenali karena itu rekan kerjanya sendiri. Yoongi._

 _"Jiminnie, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak egois waktu itu. Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menerimaku dan kita hidup bersama. Aku masih mencintaimu dan selamanya akan mencintaimu."_

 _BRUKK!_

 _Bingkisan yang dibawa Seokjin terlepas dari genggamannya. Perkataan Yoongi membuatnya sangat yakin kalau Yoongi adalah lelaki yang dimaksud Jimin. Ayah dari Jihoon. Yoongi menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya dan sangat terkejut._

 _"Jinnie?" Yoongi menghampiri Seokjin dan sudah terduduk memeluk lututnya._

 _"K-kau? Kau lelaki bajingan itu? Lelaki yang sudah meng-argh! Astaga! Ternyata orang itu rekan kerjaku sendiri?" Seokjin berkata dengan frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri._

 _"Masuklah ke mobilku. Aku takut ketahuan."_

 _._

 _"Apa ini alasannya kau selalu menghindar setiap aku mengajakmu untuk ke rumahku?"_

 _"Iya."_

 _"Apa namjoon sudah mengetahuinya?"_

 _"Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak tau kalau aku pernah berpacaran. Walaupun dia sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya."_

 _Seokjin menghela nafas dan menyeka airmatanya yang sudah mengalir._

 _"Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Terlepas dari apapun alasanmu, aku tidak perduli. Yang aku tau, kau hanyalah orang yang sempat menghancurkan masa depan adikku." Seokjin langsung keluar dari mobil Yoongi._

.

Sudah tiga minggu ancaman Yoongi berlalu. Jimin tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi untuk bisa membuat Jihoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma. Rasa takut kepada Yoongi yang akan mengambil Jihoon membuatnya semakin posesif dan marah jika Jihoon meminta untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi lagi.

"Wah! Taman!" Wajah Jihoon langsung berubah menjadi ceria saat mobil yang dikendarai Jimin berhenti di sebuah taman. Jihoon langsung berlari dan membuat Jimin yang duduk di bangku taman tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ia bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya kepada Jihoon. Ia meyadarinya juga berkat Seokjin.

"Eomma!"

Jimin tertegun dan menoleh. Hatinya begitu terenyuh mendengar sebutan itu. Tanpa sadar, airmatanya mengalir. Ternyata itu hanyalah putri oranglain yang tengah bermain diayunan yang sedang memanggil ibunya.

"Eonni? Kenapa menangis?"

"Eh? Sayang." Jimin mengusap kepala Jihoon. "Eonni tidak menangis. Tapi kelilipan debu. Perih." Jimin berpura-pura mengipasi matanya dan Jihoon tiba-tiba menghentikan kemudian meniup matanya. Airmata Jimin mengalir lagi.

"Masih sakit ya eonni?"

"Tidak." Jimin mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum.

"Eonni menangis kan?"

"Eoh?"

"Maafin aku eonni. Aku sering buat eonni marah. Eonni jangan marah-marah dan nangis lagi ya?"

"Iya sayang. Eonni janji."

.

Seokjin terbangun dari tidurnya karena haus yang teramat sangat. Namun saat sampai di dapur, ia menemukan Jimin tengah termenung sambil memegang segelas coklat hangat. Jimin tetap tidak menyadari bahkan saat Seokjin duduk di sampingnya.

"Eonni? Belum tidur?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kepadamu."

"Tadi aku mendengar anak perempuan seumuran Jihoon memanggil eommanya. Entah kenapa..." Jimin tiba-tiba merasa suaranya tercekat. "Aku juga menginginkannya. Aku ingin Jihoon memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Tapi bagaimana...hiks..." Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan Seokjin hanya bisa mengusap punggung Jimin yang bergetar. "Bagaimana caranya eonni? Hiks..."

"Kau hanya butuh waktu Jiminnie. Tapi untuk sekarang, eonni rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Jihoon masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui ini semua."

Hanya suara isakan Jimin yang semakin terdengar.

"Jimin eonni eommanya Jihoon?"

"Eoh?" Ujar Seokjin dan Jimin bersamaan. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan kehadiran Jihoon.

"Jihoonie belum tidur?" Tanya Seokjin yang langsung menghampiri Jihoon.

"Eommanya Jihoonie masih hidup?" Jihoon bertanya dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Lalu bagaimana appanya Jihoonie?" Jihoon sedikit terisak dan Jimin hanya bisa diam di tempatnya.

"Jihoonie kenapa belum tidur?"

"Jadi Jin eonni imonya Jihoon?"

"Sayang."

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawabnya?!" Jihoon berlari menuju kamarnya dan menangis. Sementara Jimin mulai mengejarnya namun sangat terlambat. Jihoon sudah menutup bahkan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Jihoon, buka pintunya sayang. E-eomma bisa menjelaskannya."

"Apa eonni malu punya Jihoon? Atau sebenarnya eonni tidak menyukai Jihoon?"

"Tidak sayang! Tidak seperti itu! Buka pintunya dan eomma akan menjelaskannya."

"PERGI! JIHOON TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR APAPUN!"

"Sayang! Dengarkan-"

BRUKK!

Jimin dapat mendengar suara barang yang dilempar ke pintu. Seperti bantal.

"Jihoonie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Buat yang udah nebak Jihoon anaknya Jimin, itu benar banget. Kalau boleh jujur, ff ini terinspirasi film indonesia lho. Apa menurut kalian ff ini kecepetan alurnya, author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

 **Thanks bangeeeetttt atas review kalian. Apalagi buat yang udah follow dan favorite cerita ini.**

 **Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	3. FLASHBACK

Menjadi bagian dari kegiatan MOS memang menyebalkan. Biasanya Yoongi akan bangun pukul setengah tujuh dan tidak jarang datang terlambat. Namun, karena sahabatnya yang menyebalkan yang bernama Kim Namjoon memaksanya untuk ikut menjadi bagian dari kegiatan MOS. Jadilah Yoongi datang tepat pukul setengah tujuh dimana biasanya ia masih bermimpi.

 **Bawa buku panduan ke aula. Semuanya. Kalau tidak salah ada sepuluh kotak. Terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu.**

 **By : Kim Sialan Namjoon**

"Semoga aku ingat untuk menghajarmu!" Itulah kata-kata penyemangat Yoongi untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

Lima kotak sudah Yoongi pindahkan dan masih ada lima kotak lagi menunggu.

"Kenapa terasa berat sekali? Bukannya semua kotak sama isinya. Argh! Kepalaku pusing sekali! Tidak! Semangat Yoongi! Setelah selesai kau akan beristirahat untuk mengumpulkan tenagamu agar bisa menghajar orang yang katanya sahabatmu itu."

"Sunbae, perlu bantuan?"

BRUKK!

Yoongi begitu terkejut hingga menjatuhkan kotak yang dibawanya dan tentu saja kakinya tertimpa. Yoongi berjongkok untuk membuka sepatu dan mengusap kakinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi jatuh terduduk karena tidak tahan karena pusing yang menyerangnya.

"Sunbae tidak apa-apa?"

"Matamu buta hah? Kakiku tertimpa kotak sialan itu dan kepalaku….argh!"

Gadis yang sepertinya murid baru itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menyeka keringat Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku sunbae."

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja?" Yoongi melihat papan nama besar dari karton yang tergantung di lehernya. "Rupanya kau anak baru? Angkat semua kotak ini ke aula."

"Tapi, ini hanya ada satu sunbae."

"Di dalam ruangan ini masih ada lagi bodoh!"

"Eoh? B-baiklah sunbae."

Dengan segera gadis itu beranjak untuk membawa kotak yang terjatuh tadi.

"Hei!"

"Iya sunbae?"

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau sudah seperti ini."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa sekolah ini menerima orang bodoh sepertimu? Bantu aku berjalan ke dalam."

"Baik sunbae."

Yoongi memintanya untuk membawa dirinya ke salah satu sofa besar di ruangan. Lalu ia memberikan Yoongi botol air miliknya.

"Saya rasa sunbae kehilangan banyak cairan. Jadi minum saja ini."

Oh! Lihatlah senyumnya. Sangat manis dan membuat matanya yang sipit semakin sipit. Yoongi berdehem untuk menyadarkan otaknya yang mulai memuji gadis dihadapannya dan langsung menerima botol airnnya yang berwarna biru langit. Setelah itu dia pergi untuk mengerjakan apa yang telah Yoongi perintahkan.

"Hei! Kau menyuruh anak baru mengerjakan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya namjoon yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan OSIS.

Dengan kesal Yoongi melempar botol air yang sudah dia habiskan setengah isinya dan ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Namjoon. Dia pasti terlihat bingung dengan warna dan gambar beruang yang ada di botol air tersebut.

"Itu bukan punyaku."

"Tentu saja bukan punyamu. Astaga! Wajahmu pucat!"

"Apa maksudmu? Wajahku memang begini."

"Maksudku…bibirmu. Kau kenapa?"

"Kecapaian. Aku sudah melewati batas kesanggupanku dan ini semua gara-gara kau! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan menghajarmu."

"Saat sakit masih saja galak." Namjoon bergumam.

"Aku mendengarnya sialan!"

"Sudahlah! Aku….ADUH!"

Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa melihat namjoon yang kesakitan karena dagunya bertabrakan dengan kepala anak baru itu saat membalikan badannya. Botol yang dipegangnya jatuh dan sedikit retak. Menumpahkan air yang ada di dalamnya.

"S-sunbae…."

Yoongi dan namjoon mulai kalut melihat gadis itu menangis. Yoongi memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali. Aku akan menggantinya bahkan dengan kualitas yang lebih bagus. Diamlah! Kau bisa membuatku terlihat buruk. Hei!" Yoongi mengguncang bahunya dengan keras dan membuatnya semakin menangis. "Kau!" Yoongi menggeram dan namjoon hanya bisa meringis.

"Itu botol kesayanganku!" Gadis itu masih tampak tidak terima dan semakin menangis. Yoongi semakin kalut dan tanpa sadar ia mengecup bibir gadis itu.

PLAK!

Yoongi memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar dan gadis itu sudah berlari keluar ruangan. Yoongi bisa mendengar suara tawa namjoon.

"Kau pikir dia ibumu yang bisa kau cium seenaknya? Kau ini!"

.

Sebulan lamanya sejak kejadian itu, Jimin selalu ketakutan melihat Yoongi.

 _Apa wajah imutku terlihat seperti pedofil diluar sana?_

Yoongi berguman kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia akui dirinya memang galak dan selalu melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Tapi Yoongi sama sekali tidak berminat melecehkannya. Biasanya cara itu ampuh untuk meredakan tangisan ibunya dan ia hanya mempraktekannya.

Bel pulang berbunyi dan dengan asal-asalan Yoongi memasukkan buku-buku miliknya. Yoongi tidak perduli dengan murid-murid yang ia tabrak dan Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Jimin saat ia baru keluar dari kelas begitu menemukannya. Mereka sampai di sebuah gudang. Yoongi menutup pintu dengan kasar dan memenjarakannya di dinding dengan kedua tangannya.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas melihat gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Jimin itu menahan tangis. Yoongi menangkup kedua pipinya dengan lembut. "Maaf kalau membuatmu ketakutan. Tapi aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

Jimin semakin menangis bahkan semakin keras dan membuat Yoongi frustasi. Ia melepaskan tangkupannya dan menendang kursi rapuh yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Hiks…."

"Berhentilah menangis! Aku tidak mau menyakitimu. Aku terbiasa mencium bibir ibuku saat beliau menangis. Itu ciuman pertamaku." Yoongi meremas rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

Sementara disana, Jimin masih terdiam di tempatnya dan memandang punggung Yoongi. Cukup lama hingga dengan tangannya yang masih bergemetar, Jimin menyentuh pundak Yoongi.

"S-saya memaafkan sunbae. Maaf membuat sunbae bingung."

Dengan semangat Yoongi memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Akhirnya aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini."

"Sunbae…saya tidak bisa bernafas."

"Maaf." Dengan canggung Yoongi melepaskan pelukkannya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan milik Jimin dari saku celananya dan Jimin menerimanya. "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Tapi aku belum bisa mengembalikan botolmu. Susah sekali mencari yang sama persis."

"Tidak apa sunbae. Saya pulang dulu."

Yoongi tersenyum lega saat melihat Jimin keluar dari gudang tersebut.

.

Para siswa siswi BUSAN SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL terlihat senang namun ada juga beberapa diantara mereka terlihat kecewa dengan hasil ulangan yang mereka lihat di papan pengumuman. Jimin sendiri tidak menyangka bisa mendapatkan peringkat sepuluh. Saat masih berada dikerumunan, ia merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Sunbae?"

"Ini. Ucapan selamat atas peringkatmu. Kau hebat!"

"Eoh?" Jimin tertegun melihat botol air yang Yoongi berikan kepadanya. "Kenapa sunbae menggantinya? Saya sudah ada penggantinya."

"Aku juga tau. Tapi karena botol air ini aku tidak bisa berhenti mengingatmu. Hingga akhirnya, aku jatuh cinta...kepadamu."

Jimin melihat sekelilingnya dan sepertinya beberapa murid mulai merasa dirinya juga Yoongi menjadi lebih menarik dibandingkan pengumuman penting disana.

"Sunbae..."

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, kau butuh waktu kan?" Yoongi mencoba tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang terpaku.

"S-sunbae!"

"Iya?" Yoongi membalikkan badannya.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya."

"Terima kasih. Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk pergi ke pesta kelulusan bersamaku lusa nanti?"

Jimin mengangguk samar dan Yoongi benar-benar tersenyum sekarang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

.

Jimin mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna _cream_ dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai. Tidak lupa make up natural dna bando berwarna hitam serta heels pemberian dari kakaknya yang baru meluluskan SHS di Seoul.

 _"Sekali lagi selamat ya atas peringkatmu. Pertahankan dan kalau perlu kau harus meningkatkannya."_

"Iya eonni. Terima kasih atas gaun dan sepatunya. Aku sangat menyukainya."

 _"Sama-sama. Eonni mungkin akan pulang minggu depan."_

"Benarkah? Eonni mau aku masak apa?"

 _"Nanti akan eonni katakan."_

Tiiiit!

"Eonni, sudah dulu ya? Temanku sudah menjemput."

 _"Baiklah. Hati-hati."_

.

"Kau cantik." Puji Yoongi saat Jimin baru memasuki mobil dan memasang seatbelt.

"T-terima kasih sunbae."

Jimin benar-benar bingung sekarang. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Yoongi kemarin. Mobil sudah melaju dan tidak ada pembicaraan hingga mobil itu pun berhenti dan sudah terparkir.

"Sunbae."

"Iya?"

"Jawabanku iya."

"M-maksudnya?"

"Aku juga mencintai sunbae. Maaf kalau sunbae lama menunggu. Waktu itu aku sangat bingung." Jimin menunduk dan meremas gaun yang ia pakai hingga tangan Yoongi menyentuh tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah memberikanku hadiah yang terindah hari ini."

.

Dua tahun berlalu. Jimin sudah meluluskan sekolahnya dan Yoongi sudah hampir memasuki semester lima diperguruan tinggi. Namun ada satu hal yang harus diketahui. Hubungan mereka benar-benar sama sekali tidak diketahui orang lain bahkan sahabat Yoongi sendiri. Saat Jimin menanyakan alasannya, Yoongi pasti akan marah dan Jimin hanya bisa diam. Walaupun terkadang ada pertengkaran, hubungan mereka tetap berjalan. Yoongi sedikit berubah sekarang. Ia sering sekali pergi ke pub hanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang.

Disaat sedang mempersiapkan hari jadi mereka, Jimin memberikan Yoongi kejutan di rumahnya. Ia membuat masakan yang menjadi favorit mereka berdua. Namun, saat waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam tepat, Yoongi tidak juga datang.

Jimin hampir putus asa hingga Yoongi datang. Bau alkohol begitu menusuk indra penciuman Jimin. Bahkan Yoongi dengan kasar menciumnya dan membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur. Berkali-kali Jimin mencoba menyadarkan Yoongi, namun semuanya percuma hingga kesalahan besar itu terjadi.

.

"Oppa! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Hiks..hiks..." Jimin membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menangis dengan isakan pelan. Ia berbaring membelakangi Yoongi yang duduk berlutut di lantai tepat disamping ranjang Jimin dan tampak menyesali apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya. Jimin langsung menepis kasar tangannya yang ingin menyentuh Jimin. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi dengan tangan kotormu! PERGI!"

"Jimin, ma-"

"Pergi!" Jimin berkata dengan sangat dingin dan membuat Yoongi berhenti memohon. "Kunci mobilmu ada di meja ruang tamu. Pergilah! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Ji-"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Baiklah."

Jimin dapat mendengar suara mobil Yoongi yang terdengar samar dan lama kelamaan menghilang. Tangisannya semakin kuat hingga ponselnya berbunyi karena ada pesan masuk. Ia masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya.

 **Sayang, eonni akan sampai siang nanti.**

.

Saat kedatangan kakaknya, Jimin bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan mencoba menormalkan hidupnya. Kakaknya begitu bangga saat Jimin mendapatkan peringkat tiga dan memberikannya hadiah berupa ponsel baru. Setidaknya Jimin bisa melupakan Yoongi dengan memiliki ponsel baru.

Namun keanehan terjadi. Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Jimin merasa ada yang lain dari tubuhnya. Mulai dari terlambatnya haid hingga sering mual bahkan muntah. Jimin hanya menurut saja saat kakaknya mengajaknya ke dokter. Dokter mengatakan tidak ada yang aneh dan menyarankan mereka untuk ke dokter kandungan.

"Adik anda hamil."

Jantung Jimin seakan berhenti berdetak.

"H-hamil?"

Dokter perempuan itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

Hanya diam yang menemani perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah. Seokjin sibuk dengan pemikirannya dan mencoba menahan emosi yang berkecamuk diotaknya. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa menunduk dan menahan tangisnya.

"Percuma kau menangis menyesalinya. Anak itu tidak akan menghilang dari perutmu."

"E-eon-ni..."

Seokjin sengaja mengerem mendadak saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Ia menatap Jimin dengan begitu tajam.

"Keluar dan masuk ke kamarmu! Aku akan menyusul." Ujar Seokjin datar dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"A-aku..."

"Cepat lakukan selagi aku belum marah." Seokjin mencengkram erat stir hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia menghela nafas saat Jimin sudah keluar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju pemakaman. Langkahnya terhenti di depan dua buah makam. Tubuhnya bergetar dan jatuh berlutut.

"Appa, eomma, maafkan aku."

.

Jimin memeluk lututnya sambil menangis dan membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh air yang mengalir dari shower. Bahkan ia mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil kedinginan. Ia juga mencoba memukul-mukul perutnya berharap agar janin yang dikandungnya gugur.

"Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau gila?" Seokjin langsung mematikan aliran air dan memaksa Jimin untuk berdiri. Jimin hanya bisa menunduk dan memeluk tubuhnya yang sangat kedinginan. "Kau ingin menggugurkan darah dagingmu? Bagaimana pun juga janin itu anakmu. Dia tidak bersalah. Tapi kau!"

"Biarkan saja! Biarkan anak ini mati bahkan kalau perlu aku juga mati!" Jimin kembali memukuli perutnya dan Seokjin segera menghentikannya kemudian memeluk Jimin begitu erat tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang basah. Sejenak hanya suara tangisan mereka yang terdengar.

 _"Maafkan eonni sayang. Maafkan eonni. Eonni tidak bisa menjagamu. Eonni bukan kakak yang baik untukmu. Maafkan eonni."_

"Eonni...hiks..." Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jimin!"

.

Seokjin duduk dengan tegak sambil melipat kedua tangan di samping ranjang Jimin. Raut wajahnya begitu datar namun otaknya benar-benar terasa penuh. Berkali-kali ia menghapus airmatanya yang menetes. Amarah, penyesalan, dan prihatin bercampur menjadi satu di benaknya.

"Eonni..." Jimin tersadar dan memegang tangan Seokjin. Bahunya mulai bergetar hingga airmatanya pun mengalir. Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. "Maafkan aku. Aku bukan adik yang baik. Maafkan aku eonni."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Seokjin melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin. Ia beranjak dan ketika kembali, ia membawa segelas susu. Kemudian ia membantu Jimin yang belum berhenti menangis untuk duduk dan menyodorkan susu tersebut.

"Eonni..."

"Habiskan susu ini dan istirahatlah. Nanti malam aku akan membangunkanmu."

Seokjin keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Jimin. Meninggalkan adiknya yang menatap dirinya dengan sedih.

Namun Jimin tidak mengetahui kakaknya sudah terisak dibalik pintu kamarnya..

.

Yoongi tidak benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sejak kejadian itu. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah datang ke rumah Jimin dan memperhatikannya hingga berjam-jam. Yang ia dapat lihat hanya seorang wanita yang pernah ia lihat di ponsel Jimin sebagai wallpaper. Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan bahwa wanita itu adalah kakak dari Jimin yang bernama Seokjin. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan begitu banyak memendam emosi. Setelah melihat wanita itu pergi dengan mobilnya, Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Jimin. Pintu dibuka setelah diketuk olehnya.

"Tunggu!" Yoongi menahan pintu yang akan ditutup kembali. "Aku merasakan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan."

Jimin memalingkan wajah setelah berada di ruang tamu. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan sembab serta wajahnya juga memerah seperti habis menangis.

"Kau benar. Ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Bahkan lebih buruk."

"Katakan! Ada apa?" Yoongi memegang bahu Jimin sehingga gadis itu mengadap dirinya.

"Aku sudah hamil satu bulan. Dan kau tau, karena hal ini kakakku menjadi dingin terhadapku. Semuanya rusak karena dirimu! KARENA DIRIMU! MASA DEPANKU DAN HIDUPKU HANCUR!" Jimin terduduk di sofa karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar tidak bertenaga lagi. Sementara Yoongi sudah jatuh berlutut dan fikirannya sudah berkecamuk. Hanya suara tangisan Jimin yang terdengar.

"Jimin...bisakah...kau gugurkan saja?"

"A-apa?"

"Gugurkan kandungan itu. Masalah akan semakin panjang kalau kau mempertahankannya."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku mohon gugurkan saja. Aku takut-"

BRUKK!

Jimin mendorong Yoongi yang berlutut dihadapannya. Emosinya benar-benar meledak sekarang. Ia fikir Yoongi yang merasa bersalah akan bertanggungjawab. Tapi ia salah besar. Justru Yoongi malah menyuruhnya untuk membunuh janin yang sama sekali tidak berdosa.

"Aku tau kau akan melakukannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap kau akan bisa tidur nyenyak dan tidak perlu meminta maaf. Karena mulai sekarang, apapun yang berhubungan denganku sudah tidak penting lagi."

"Jimin..."

"Pergilah!" Jimin berkata dengan dingin dan sama sekali tidak menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Aku akan pergi. Tapi setidaknya kau dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Pergi!"

"Aku mohon!"

"PERGI!"

.

Setelah Yoongi pergi, Jimin terus-terusan menangis dan memeluk lututnya. Saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan sosok kakaknya muncul, Jimin langsung beranjak untuk memeluk Seokjin.

"Eonni! Maafkan aku! Bawa aku pergi dari sini! Aku mohon!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Edisi Flashback!**

 **Author harap ini cukup jelas untuk menjelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu. Kalau ada yang kurang, diabaikan aja ya? Hehe...**

 **Sebenarnya mau digabungin di chapter 2. Tapi kayaknya dipisah lebih gimana gitu. Cukup sampai disini and Bye~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 3

Tidak ada canda tawa seperti biasanya. Suasana ceria di rumah itu menjadi suasana yang tegang. Seokjin sudah selesai menata meja makan dan Jimin sudah selesai berpakaian. Hal terakhir yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah memanggil Jihoon. Namun saat Jimin akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Jihoon sudah keluar dan langsung duduk di samping Seokjin. Ia hanya meneguk susunya dan menggeleng saat Seokjin menawarkan roti untuknya.

"Ayolah sayang. Makan ini walaupun hanya satu gigit saja."

Jihoon tetap menggeleng dan meneguk susunya hingga habis. Setelah itu, ia langsung masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi belakang.

"Jangan memaksa Jihoon untuk mendengar penjelasan kita. Dia butuh waktu Jiminnie."

Jimin mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Terima kasih eonni. Aku pergi dulu."

"Iya."

.

Jihoon langsung keluar dari mobil begitu sampai di sekolahnya. Bahkan Jimin tidak sempat untuk membuka seatbeltnya. Ia menatap Jihoon yang memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan sedih. Saat ia akan menjalankan mobilnya, entah mengapa Jimin terlihat tertarik dengan mobil dengan posisi membelakanginya yang berada jauh dihadapannya. Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Y-yoongi?"

Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi tampak tersenyum bahagia melihat Jihoon. Setelah agak lama, ia kembali memasuki mobilnya. Jimin tidak tau setan mana yang merasuki tubuhnya. Emosinya timbul dan ia sengaja mengikuti Yoongi bahkan langsung menghalangi mobil tersebut saat sudah berada agak jauh dari sekolah Jihoon. Jimin keluar dari mobilnya dan memaksa Yoongi keluar.

"Jimin?"

PLAK!

Setelah menampar Yoongi, Jimin bahkan tanpa takut menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Yoongi.

"Ini semua karena kau! Karena kau Jihoon jadi membenciku, karena kau aku tidak bisa dipanggil eomma oleh anakku sendiri, dan karena kau...aku merasa asing dengan anakku sendiri! Sebenarnya apa maumu? APA?!" Jimin menangis dengan posisi tangannya yang masih sama. Kedua matanya begitu mengintimidasi Yoongi. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah mengancamku untuk mengambilnya? KENAPA?!"

Yoongi tetap membiarkan Jimin melampiaskan amarahnya. Mengabaikan kemejanya yang mulai kusut.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu kalau hidupku akan hancur seperti ini? Aku selalu berbuat baik dengan ayahku dan selalu mendoakan ibuku yang sudah tiada. Tapi kenapa hidupku tetap sial seperti ini?"

Jimin sudah melepaskan cengkramannya dan terduduk. Tangisannya masih kuat dan Yoongi tetap membiarkannya. Setelah merasa tangisan Jimin sedikit reda, barulah Yoongi bersuara.

"Kau benar. Karena aku hidupmu hancur, karena aku hidupmu menjadi sial, dan karena aku juga kau harus menderita. Aku menyadari semua itu. Walaupun maafku tidak dapat merubah semua ini, semua penderitaan yang kau alami, tapi aku mohon, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku walaupun tidak dapat merubah semuanya. Aku janji akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Bahkan dari dunia ini." Yoongi berlutut dan menumpukan kedua tubuhnya dengan tangannya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar dan kepalanya tertunduk. Jimin hanya bisa tertegun sesaat dan cepat-cepat berdiri serta menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Yoongi tanpa berkata-kata.

.

Namjoon menyambut kedatangan Seokjin dengan gembira. Namun kegembiraannya sirna melihat Seokjin yang melempar tasnya di sofa dan bersandar sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya. Namjoon pun menghampiri kekasihnya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu namjoon. "Bahkan aku tidak bisa berfikir sekarang."

"Katakan dengan jelas sayang."

Seokjin menatap namjoon sejenak kemudian menghela nafas. "Jihoon sudah mengetahui kalau Jimin adalah ibunya."

"Apa? Lalu, bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Reaksi Jihoon benar-benar membuatku dan Jimin bingung. Dia tidak berbicara sama sekali."

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin dipahanya. Ia tampak menghela nafas dan mencoba mengingat masa lalu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengetahui mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih dan berapa lama mereka berada dalam status itu. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui masalah yang terjadi pada sahabatku sendiri. Lebih parahnya lagi, aku baru mengetahui kalau perempuan yang pernah ia hamili itu adalah Jimin. Aku bukannya ingin membela Yoongi. Tapi dia itu orang yang selalu menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri. Walaupun aku sahabatnya, dia tidak pernah mengeluhkan apa yang ia alami bahkan jika aku memaksanya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa ada hal besar yang membuat Yoongi menolak untuk bertanggungjawab. Yoongi bukan lelaki yang seperti itu."

"Aku ingin sekali mengikuti kata hatiku untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali. Egoku terlalu besar. Aku terlalu membencinya. Dia sudah membuat adikku menderita dan membuatnya merasa asing dengan anaknya sendiri. Aku membencinya. Apa yang dialami Jimin sekarang juga karena ulahnya."

"Aku tau ini sulit Jinnie. Tapi, apa kau tidak lelah bertahun-tahun membenci ayah dari keponakkanmu sendiri? Kalian sudah membohongi Jihoon. Padahal kedua orangtuanya masih lengkap. Jihoon akan semakin besar dan semakin sulit lagi dia akan menerima semua ini jika sudah sangat terlambat."

.

Yoongi berjalan menuju studio dengan fikiran yang berkecamuk. Jimin benar-benar mengabaikan permintaan maafnya dan bahkan meninggalkannya seperti orang bodoh. Tangannya memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya. Namun terhenti saat mendengar sesuatu.

"Dia sudah membuat adikku menderita dan membuatnya merasa asing dengan anaknya sendiri. Aku membencinya. Apa yang dialami Jimin sekarang juga karena ulahnya."

Dengan pelan, Yoongi menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan memasuki lift untuk pergi ke lantai paling atas. Dia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Kedatangannya di atap gedung disambut oleh hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Ia duduk di bangku beton yang hampir berada di pinggir atap tersebut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca bahkan airmatanya mulai menangis. Tangisannya mulai kencang dan angin langsung meredamnya.

.

Jimin mengabaikan sapaaan dari para karyawannya. Ia masih mencoba menghapus airmatanya yang sudah mengalir. Tangisannya pecah saat sudah berada di ruangannya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU MIN YOONGI! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Pandangannya tertuju pada foto Jihoon saat masih bayi. Perlahan tangannya mengambil bingkai tersebut dan mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan eomma sayang."

.

 _"Putrimu sangat cantik."_

 _Seokjin mengusap rambut Jimin yang masih terbaring lemah setelah menjalani proses persalinan. Sikap seokjin sudah sedikit hangat setelah Jimin mengalami pendarahan saat usia kandungannya mencapai lima bulan. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Namun rasa kesal dan malu karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya, membuatnya terpaksa bersikap seperti itu. Jimin tersenyum walaupun airmatanya mengalir. Dengan lembut seokjin menghapusnya._

 _"Terima kasih eonni. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."_

 _"Mendengar kau dan putrimu sehat sudah sangat cukup bagi eonni sayang. Kau akan menjadi ibu dan jujur eonni sangat iri."_

 _"Eonni, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"_

 _"Katakan apa saja. Eonni akan memenuhinya."_

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjadi ibu dari putriku."_

 _"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin membuangnya?" Seokjin bertanya dengan sangat panik._

 _"Bukan itu maksudku eonni. Tapi, jangan beritahu dia siapa diriku yang sebenarnya."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Dia pasti akan bertanya siapa ayahnya dan aku tidak akan bisa menjelaskannya. Aku tau ini salah. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan eonni."_

.

"Sudahlah. Kita lupakan masalah ini sejenak. Kita harus menyetor lagu yang sudah kita buat. Aku yakin ayahku akan memberikan kita hadiah besar karena deadline lagi ini masih seminggu lagi. Kau mau ikut?"

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi dimana Yoongi? Tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat." Namjoon melihat ke pintu dan Seokjin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

 _"Yoongi?"_

 _Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan menautkan alisnya mencoba mengingat sosok wanita yang dilihatnya. "E-eomma?"_

 _"Iya sayang. Ini eomma. Kemarilah." Sosok itu membukakan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Yoongi memeluknya. Tapi Yoongi menggeleng dan membuat ibunya mendekatinya. "Kau tidak merindukan eomma?"_

 _Yoongi menunduk. "Aku tidak pantas menjadi anak eomma. Eomma wanita yang baik dan begitu dihargai oleh appa. Tapi aku malah menghancurkan hidup wanita yang aku cintai sampai saat ini."_

 _"Lihat eomma!" Ibunya menangkup pipi Yoongi sehingga mereka bertatapan. "Kau memang galak dan kasar. Tapi kau begitu menghargai wanita yang kau cintai. Jika tidak, kau pasti bisa hidup tanpa merasa bersalah dan mencari wanita lain. Anak eomma itu lelaki yang hebat dan bertanggungjawab. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah, meluruskan semuanya tanpa perlu memikirkan hasilnya."_

 _"Tapi eomma yakin?"_

 _"Sangat yakin!"_

"Yoongi!"

.

"Yoongi!" -seokjin.

"Yoongi!" -namjoon.

"Eomma! Eomma! Eomma mau kemana lagi?"

"Hey man! Bangun!"

Perlahan Yoongi membuka mata dan ia melihat namjoon bersama seokjin berdiri dihadapannya. Ia pun langsung duduk. Tubuhnya kini diantara namjoon dan seokjin.

"Appa sangat puas dengan hasil kerja keras kita. Jadi kita boleh pergi kemana saja selama seminggu."

"Syukurlah." Yoongi hendak beranjak namun tangannya ditahan oleh seokjin. Belum lagi tatapan intimidasi yang ditujukan kepadanya. Mau tidak mau ia harus kembali duduk.

"Kau bermimpi tentang eomma-mu lagi?"

Yoongi melirik namjoon yang bertanya padanya namun tatapannya kembali lagi ke depan. Helaan nafas Yoongi membuat mereka mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar alasanmu yang sebenarnya." Lagi-lagi Yoongi mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Seokjin.

Hal pertama yang Yoongi lakukan adalah mengeluarkan sebuah liontin dari saku celananya. Liontin yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Namjoon dan Seokjin saling berpandangan saat Yoongi membuka liontin tersebut.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan ini kepadanya di perayaan hubungan kami yang ke dua tahun. Dimalam itu."

.

Jihoon keluar dari kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah ayunan dan ia duduk disana setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas dibangku taman sekolahnya. Saat ia ingin menggerakkan ayunannya, kaki mungilnya tidak sampai hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba tangan mungil lainnya menggerakkan ayunan itu.

"Soonyoungie?"

"Jihoonie kenapa? Daritadi tidak berbicara. Jihoonie marah denganku ya?" Soonyoung duduk di ayunan satu lagi.

"Tidak kok. Jihoonie tidak marah dengan Soonyoungie."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Soonyoung turun dari ayunannya dan kembali mencorong ayunan yang dinaiki Jihoon.

"Soonyoungie senang tidak mempunyai eomma?"

"Tentu saja. Eomma sangat menyayangiku. Apalagi appa."

"Apa eomma-mu pernah berbohong?"

"Tidak. Karena eomma selalu jujur dan menepati janji."

"Tapi, kalau misalnya eomma-mu melakukannya?"

"Hm...bagaimana ya? Aku pasti akan memaafkannya. Karena aku sangat menyayangi eomma. Jihoonie kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu? Apa eomma-mu membohongimu?"

Jihoon menggeleng dan membuat Soonyoung terlihat bingung.

.

"Jimin sering memintaku untuk tidak pergi ke tempat itu melainkan kepadanya. Dia memintaku untuk menceritakan semua masalahku kepadanya. Bukan ke tempat seperti itu. Tapi malam itu aku benar-benar bodoh. Akal sehatku hilang entah kemana."

Yoongi menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Namjoon menghela nafas. Sementara seokjin mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu erat.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jimin?" Namjoon bertanya dengan raut wajah yang tidak percaya.

"Iya. Kami sudah menjalani hubungan selama dua tahun."

"Bagaimana bisa namjoon yang sahabatmu sendiri tidak mengetahuinya? Jimin tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadaku. Apa kau sebenarnya serius menjalani hubungan itu? Atau memang kau hanya ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk menodainya hah?!"

"Aku takut saat itu. Aku takut akan menyakiti Jimin lalu kami berpisah dan kami akan menjadi canggung. Apalagi kami sering bertengkar hanya karena Jimin menanyakan alasanku menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Hubunganku dengan Jimin adalah hubungan pertamaku. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk meyakinkan perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin memainkan perasaannya dan benar-benar ingin bersama selamanya dengan Jimin. Aku ingin dia menjadi wanita pertama dan terakhir untukku."

"Tapi kau sudah menyakitinya! Membuatnya hancur dan menderita bahkan sampai sekarang! Apa kau bisa merubah semuanya?! Membuat Jihoon mengerti keadaan ini?!"

Namjoon memberi isyarat kepada seokjin untuk sedikit lebih tenang. "Lalu, alasan apa yang membuatmu meminta Jimin untuk menggugurkan kandungannya?"

Yoongi menggeleng untuk menolak menjawab pertanyaan namjoon. "Perasaanku untuk Jimin adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku seharusnya tidak mencintainya. Apalagi setelah semua yang sudah terjadi."

"Terlambat untuk menyesalinya Yoongi! Jimin sudah menderita sejak dulu bahkan hingga sekarang. Jihoon membencinya. Anaknya sendiri membenci dirinya. Kau tau? Jimin benar-benar menginginkan Jihoon memanggilnya eomma. Tapi semuanya terlambat. Jimin tidak bisa merubah keadaan lagi! Seumur hidupnya hanya akan dibenci oleh anak kandungnya!" Seokjin menangis dan namjoon langsung memeluknya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf kepadamu terutama Jimin. Ancamanku malam itu tidaklah serius. Aku hanya emosi mendengar Jimin mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan." Yoongi berlutut di hadapan Seokjin.

"Buatlah Jimin kembali padamu dan ubah semuanya walaupun kau tidak dapat merubah masa lalu."

"Aku ingin melakukan itu sejak saat itu. Saat aku meminta Jimin untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya lagi sekarang. Hal itu hanya akan menyakiti Jimin untuk kedua kalinya."

BRUKK!

Seokjin mendorong Yoongi begitu kasar bahkan kedua tangannya sudah mencengkram kerah kemaja yang dikenakan Yoongi.

"APA MAKSUDMU?! APA?!"

"Ini hukuman untuk pengecut sepertiku. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini."

Cengkraman Seokjin perlahan melonggar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4!**

 **Disini udah terkuak ya kenapa Jimin nggak bisa mengenalkan dirinya sebagai ibunya Jihoon.**

 **Yoongi nggak jahat kok. Dia hanya terlalu letih dengan permasalahan dihidupnya dan tanpa sengaja melampiaskannya kepada Jimin. Pasti pada penasaran kenapa yoongi nggak bisa lagi kembali sama jimin. hehe...**

 **Padahal awalnya cuma pengen buat dua chapter aja. Eh malah jadi panjang gini permasalahannya.**

 **Kritik dan saran di kota review jangan lupa ya readers-nim?**

 **Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 4

Seokjin hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Melihat keadaan kekasihnya, namjoon memaksa seokjin untuk pulang bersamanya. Sangat berbahaya bagi seokjin untuk membawa kendaraan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Seokjin terlihat aneh setelah yoongi meninggalkan mereka berdua di atap gedung.

"Yoongi pernah bercerita kepadaku kalau ibunya meninggal saat ia berumur lima belas tahun. Ibunya lumpuh setelah melahirkannya. Hanya itu yang aku tau. Yoongi sama sekali tidak menceritakan penyebab ibunya lumpuh dan meninggal." Namjoon berkata sambil tetap fokus menyetir dan mencoba memecah keheningan sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka baru pulang dari busan mengunjungi makam orangtua seokjin.

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Itulah satu-satunya curahan hatinya yang pernah aku dengar. Selama menjadi sahabatnya aku hanya tau sifatnya yang galak, kasar, dan bermulut tajam. Tapi ssifatnya berubah 180 derajat setelah bertemu jimin. Aku selalu berharap mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikirannya."

"Aku menganggap yoongi seperti adikku sendiri. Seburuk apapun perbuatannya kepada jimin, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat besar yang mempengaruhi sikapnya."

"Tapi siapa yang bisa membuat Yoongi mengatakan semuanya?"

"Jimin?"

.

Jimin memasuki kamar Jihoon saat anaknya itu sudah tertidur. Perlahan ia duduk dipinggir ranjang dan mengusap rambut Jihoon sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Jihoonie, maafkan eomma ya? Eomma benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Eomma tidak bisa memberitahu siapa appa-mu yang sebenarnya. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi eomma untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu eomma sayang. Eomma hanya bisa berharap, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dimasa depanmu nanti. Eomma sangat menyayangimu Jihoonie dan sampai kapan pun akan seperti itu."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup kening Jihoon sebelum keluar.

"Eomma..." Jihoon memanggil Jimin dengan lirih setelah pintu ditutup.

"Jiminnie?"

"Eoh? Eonni?" Jimin melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. "Eonni darimana?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasih Yoongi?"

"A-aku?"

"Tentu saja kau. Memangnya siapa lagi?!"

"Eonni, pelankan suaramu. Jihoon baru tidur."

Seokjin menarik tangan Jimin dan mereka memasuki kamar Jimin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Jimin mencoba menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari kakaknya dengan memalingkan wajah. Namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menunduk. "I-itu...a-aku...sejak yoongi lulus. Bersamaan juga dengan kelulusan eonni. Dimalam pesta kelulusan."

"Jimin! Apa karena aku tidak selalu bersamamu kau harus menyembunyikan semuanya? Kau pasti sudah mengenal namjoon kan? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengetahui hal ini?"

"Yoongi melarangku untuk memberitahukan hal itu. Dia selalu marah saat aku menanyakan alasannya. Aku terlalu menyayanginya eonni. Tapi dia berjanji akan memberitahukan alasannya saat hubungan kami sudah memasuki usia dua tahun. Dia juga bilang akan memberitahukan namjoon oppa dan eonni. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya malam itu. Dia...dia..." Jimin tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya dan ia mulai terisak. Emosi seokjin meluap entah kemana.

"Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba dia datang. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadaku. Aku fikir dia akan bertanggungjawab. Tapi aku salah besar eonni. Dia malah memintaku untuk menggugurkan anakku. Sejak saat itu, aku benar-benar membencinya eonni. Aku membencinya. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhku dan anakku."

Seokjin memeluk Jimin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Maafkan eonni sayang. Eonni pernah bersikap buruk kepadamu. Eonni tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu. Seharusnya eonni tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian hanya karena beasiswa itu. Maafkan eonni."

"Eonni..."

Seokjin melepas pelukan dan duduk di samping Jimin.

"Yoongi menceritakan semuanya ya...sebenarnya eonni sama sekali tidak yakin dia sudah menceritakan semua atau belum. Termasuk apa yang terjadi dengan kalian tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Apalagi yang diinginkannya? Apa dia masih belum jera setelah aku memakinya tadi?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Iya. Tadi pagi. Aku melihatnya menunggu di depan sekolah Jihoon."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Yoongi tidak seburuk yang kau kira selama ini. Yoongi ingin diingat Jihoon sebagai ayahnya."

"Apa yang harus aku katakan eonni? Hal baik apa yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"Jiminnie, kau sudah mengenalnya selama hampir dua tahun. Pasti kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Eonni yakin masih banyak yang belum yoongi ceritakan. Begitu banyak hal yang ia sembunyikan. Eonni rasa, kau mungkin bisa membuatnya menceritakan semuanya. Eonni yakin yoongi akan lebih terbuka kepadamu."

.

Jimin bangun pagi sekali. Sangat pagi untuk bangun dihari minggu. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur mengingat perkataan seokjin. Bahkan sudah lebih satu jam ia melamun sejak bangun pukul lima tadi. Ia pun langsung menuju kamar seokjin.

"Jiminnie?" Seokjin bertanya setelah Jimin mengetuk pintunya cukup lama. Ia membuka pintu dengan keadaan khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Eonni, aku akan menemuinya."

"Oh...ya su- Apa?" Seokjin langsung tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Iya eonni. Aku sangat yakin. Sebenarnya, selama ini aku merasa ada hal besar yang ditutupi darinya. Aku harus mendengarnya dan membuang seua keegoisanku. Hanya demi Jihoon. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuknya."

"Eonni akan mendukungmu. Sekarang kita harus mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan." Seokjin mengusak rambut jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecut. Seokjin ingin kembali masuk dan menutupnya sebelum suara Jihoon menghentikannya.

"Eomma!"

Jihoon masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang memang berseberangan dengan kamar Seokjin. Jimin terpaku dan melirik seokjin yang mengangguk meyakinkan bahwa apa yang didengarnya bukanlah khayalan belaka. Jimin tersadar saat Jihoon sudah memeluk pinggangnya.

"Eomma..."

"Anakku..." Jimin langsung memeluk Jihoon dan mengusap punggungnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa harunya. Seokjin tampak mengusap airmata bahagianya.

"Semalam jihoon mimpi kalau eomma akan meninggalkan jihoon. Jihoon takut eomma."

Jimin melepas pelukan dan menatap kedua mata Jihoon. "Tidak sayang! Tidak! Eomma tidak akan kemana-mana. Eomma akan tetap bersama jihoon. Jihoon tidak perlu takut."

Jihoon menghapus airmata Jimin dengan tangan mungilnya. Jimin langsung meraihnya dan mengecupnya. "Eomma jangan menangis lagi ya?"

"Eomma tidak menangis. Eomma terlalu bahagia karena jihoon tidak marah lagi dengan eomma. Jangan mogok bicara seperti kemarin lagi ya?"

"Jihoon sayang eomma!" Jihoon kembali memeluk Jimin.

"Ekhem!"

Jimin terkekeh sejenak dan melepas pelukan. Memberi isyarat kepada Jihoon untuk menghampiri Seokjin.

"Imo!"

Seokjin langsung menggendong Jihoon dan menghadiahi kecupan untuknya.

"Jihoonie jangan merajuk lagi ya? Imo jadi tidak semangat bekerja lho."

"Iya imo. Jihoonie janji."

.

Yoongi meremukkan cup kopi yang sudah ia habiskan isinya sambil memandangi sungai han dihadapannya. Begitu banyak yang harus ia alami selama hidupnya. Senyumannya terpancar saat mengingat Jihoon. Dia sengaja pergi ke sekolah Jihoon dan menunggu selama setengah jam lebih disana. Namun senyumannya memudar kala mengingat Jimin. Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menampilkan foto Jimin bersama Jihoon. Ia sengaja menstalker instagram Jimin dan mengambil salah satu fotonya.

"Jimin, untuk kesekian kalinya aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku bukanlah lelaki yang baik untukmu. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu membawa barang-barang itu, seharusnya aku tidak mencuri ciuman pertamamu hanya untuk meredakan tangismu, seharusnya aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu, seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"Jihoonie, maafkan appa. Kau pasti sangat iri dengan teman-temanmu yang memiliki orangtua yang lengkap. Appa bukanlah ayah yang baik untukmu. Tapi, apakah appa bisa mendengarmu memanggil appa? Sekali saja. Bisakah?"

Ponsel yang ia genggam terjatuh karena serangan rasa sakit yang mendadak. Darah mulai menetes dari hidungnya saat ia akan mengambil ponselnya. Yoongi meraba saku jaket yang ia pakai dan mengambil saputangan untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Kau muncul disaat yang tidak tepat."Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Oppa..."

Yoongi membuka matanya dan kaget saat melihat sosok dihadapannya.

.

Rasa gugup menyerang Jimin saat dia sudah berada diparkiran apartemen Yoongi. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini? Tentu saja karena paksaan dari seokjin yang memberikan alamat serta bagaimana mobil yoongi. Walaupun Jimin pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, tetap saja Jimin bisa lupa.

"Tenanglah jimin! Tenang!" Jimin mengangguk mantap setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang. Namun, saat ia akan keluar, ia melihat Yoongi keluar dan memasuki mobil. Jimin terus mengikutinya hingga sampailah ia di sungai han. Jimin menyamar dengan menyanggul rambutnya serta memakai kacamata hitam dengan bentuk yang lumayan mencolok. Ia duduk di bangku yang bertolak belakang dengan bangku yang Yoongi duduki. Angin pagi di sungai han saat hari minggu benar-benar menyegarkan.

"Jimin, untuk kesekian kalinya aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku bukanlah lelaki yang baik untukmu. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu membawa barang-barang itu, seharusnya aku tidak mencuri ciuman pertamamu hanya untuk meredakan tangismu, seharusnya aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu, seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Jimin tertegun mendengar monolog yoongi. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

 _Oppa, kau membuatku terlihat lebih buruk._

"Jihoonie, maafkan appa. Kau pasti sangat iri dengan teman-temanmu yang memiliki orangtua yang lengkap. Appa bukanlah ayah yang baik untukmu. Tapi, apakah appa bisa mendengarmu memanggil appa? Sekali saja. Bisakah?"

 _Tentu saja bisa oppa. Selagi kita bersama. Kita bisa melakukannya. Kau akan dipanggil 'appa' dan aku akan dipanggil 'eomma'._

Jimin berdiri karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ia ingin menghampiri Yoongi. Namun ia harus melihat hal yang membuatnya serasa berhenti bernafas.

"Kau muncul disaat yang tidak tepat."

"Oppa..." Jimin begitu terkejut melihat bercak darah yang menempel pada tangan Yoongi yang sedang memegang saputangan.

"J-jimin? Kenapa kau disini?" Yoongi tentu saja tau siapa sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Hanya dengan mendengar suara lembut yang memanggilnya dengan lirih cukup membuat tubuhnya yang lemah semakin lemah.

"T-tadi aku ke apartemenmu dan melihatmu pergi. Lalu aku mengikutimu."

"Jadi...daritadi kau sudah..." Yoongi segera melipat saputangan yang ia pegang dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku. Jimin melihat semua itu namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Apa itu? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan bentakan yoongi. "Iya. Aku mendengar semuanya!" Jimin menghembuskan nafas. Suaranya kembali melembut. "Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku sudah salah menilaimu. Seharusnya aku harus mendengar alasanmu saat kau ingin mengatakannya. Kau tidak seburuk yang aku kira kan? Ayolah oppa! Katakan apapun dan yakinkan aku lagi! Aku tidak akan menolakmu. Aku janji."

Yoongi melihat kedua tangannya yang dipegang oleh Jimin tanpa sengaja. Jimin terlihat ragu namun cepat-cepat menghilangkan keraguan itu dan menatap yoongi dengan tatapan memohon. Yoongi menggeleng dan tersenyum. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangan jimin dengan pelan.

"Fikirkan aku seperti yang kau fikirkan selama ini. Tidak ada yang perlu aku katakan lagi untuk meyakinkanmu. Aku bukanlah lelaki yang baik seperti perkataan seokjin dan namjoon. Mereka hanya melihat sisi baikku. Tapi tidak dengan sisi burukku. Apa yang mereka dengar dariku semalam, tidak akan cukup untuk meyakinkanmu. Dan juga, tetap sayangi Jihoon. Hm...bisakah kau menceritakan hal yang baik tentangku kepadanya? Walaupun ini kebohongan, tapi aku benar-benar mohon kepadamu."

Jimin tertawa remeh. "Untuk kedua kalinya aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar dalam hidupku. Dulu, saat aku berfikir kau akan bertanggungjawab, ternyata kau malah memintaku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku. Dan sekarang, disaat aku berfikir kau benar-benar akan kembali kepadaku, ternyata kau menolakku? Apa kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." Yoongi menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin. "Hiduplah dengan baik bahkan lebih tanpa diriku seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini. Dan..ARGH!" Rasa sakitnya belum juga hilang bahkan lebih parah. Darah kembali mengalir dari hidungnya. Cepat-cepat Yoongi mengambil saputangan dari saku jaketnya.

"Oppa, kau sakit. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak Jimin! Pergilah!"

"Tapi oppa..."

"PERGILAH! APA KAU TULI?!"

Jimin menutup mulutnya mencoba menahan isakannya yang akan keluar dan ia berlari menjauhi yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Sengaja bikinnya pendek-pendek karena udah mendekati ending. Kalau alasan yoongi dijelasin sekarang, ntar langsung tamat. Jadi author jelasin di chapter selanjutnya ada ya?**

 **Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~``**


	6. Chapter 5

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat. Hal yang memang biasa bagi Jimin untuk pulang selarut itu untuk mengurus cafe miliknya. Namun yang menjadi masalah sekarang, Jimin pergi untuk urusan yang lain dan hal itulah yang membuat Seokjin menjadi sangat cemas. Ia mengabaikan angin malam dan tetap menunggu Jimin di teras. Seokjin menghembuskan nafas lega melihat mobil adiknya memasuki perkarangan. Jimin keluar dengan wajah yang berantakan dan langsung memeluk Seokjin. Airmatanya seakan-akan sudah kering untuk menangis lagi.

"Dia sama dengan pemikiranku selama ini eonni. Dan selamanya dia sama seperti itu. Semua yang diucapkannya adalah kebohongan besar. Aku sangat membencinya dan selamanya akan membencinya."

Suara Jimin melemah diakhir perkataannya dan ia pun pingsan.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Yoongi memang benar-benar menghilang. Namjoon yang benar-benar kesal setelah mendengar semua cerita tentang Jimin dari Seokjin. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat Yoongi sudah tidak tinggal lagi di apartemennya.

"Tenanglah."

Namjoon yang baru memasuki cafe dan duduk di hadapan Seokjin lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Benar-benar tidak bisa lagi berfikir tentang sahabatnya. Mungkin namjoon tidak akan menganggapnya lagi sebagai sahabat sekarang.

"Eonni, oppa, jus strawberry." Jimin membawakan nampan berisi tiga gelas jus strawberry. Ia duduk di samping seokjin dan menatap kedua orang yang lebih tua darinya itu secara bergantian. "Wajah kalian kenapa?" Tanya Jimin dengan santai sambil mengaduk jus strawberry miliknya dengan santai dan meneguknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya senang saja dengan keadaanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup dan menjadi ibu yang sesungguhnya. Oh ya, sudah sampai mana persiapan pernikahan kalian? Apa kalian membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Mungkin. Karena eonni tersayangmu ini masih bingung dengan gaunnya." Namjoon melihat ke arah seokjin yang sedang meringis. "Sekalian kau pilihkan gaun pengiring untukmu."

"Aku ingin gaunku dan jihoon sama ya oppa?"

"Tentu saja adikku yang cantik." Namjoon mengusak rambut Jimin dengan sangat gemas dan tentu saja seokjin cemburu.

"Bahkan kau tidak pernah lagi mengatakan kalau aku cantik." Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya kemudian memalingkan wajah.

"Tentu saja kau tidak cantik. Kecantikkanmu yang sesungguhnya hanya boleh ditampilkan untukku."

"Astaga! Gombalanmu oppa." Jimin melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus menjemput jihoon." Jimin beranjak dan melirik seokjin yang masih cemberut. "Aku ingin saat aku kembali, jin eonni sudah harus tersenyum atau pernikahan kalian akan batal."

Jimin tertawa puas melihat ekspresi terkejut namjoon.

.

"Eomma!"

Jimin langsung mengecup kedua pipi anaknya. Dengan bangga, Jihoon memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya kepada Jimin. Nilai A+ tertulis disana.

"Eomma, tadi kata guru jihoon gambarnya bagus sekali. Jihoon menggambar eomma, jihoon, jin imo, dan namjoon samcheon."

"Wah! Gambar anak eomma bagus sekali."

"Tapi eomma, bu guru tanya, kenapa jihoon tidak menggambar appa. Eomma, jihoonie punya appa ya?"

Raut wajah jimin berubah seketika. Belum lagi tatapan polos jihoon yang memaksanya untuk berkata jujur. Namun cepat-cepat ia menghilangkannya.

"Karena jihoon mendapat nilai yang sangat bagus, eomma mau membelikan jihoon apapun yang jihoon minta."

"Jihoon mau boneka saja eomma."

"Apapun itu sayang."

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki cafe. Entah mengapa, seokjin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pemikirannya tertarik dengan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Mungkin karena mata sembab serta tubuh yang terlihat tidak bertenaga lagi. Bahkan wanita itu hampir jatuh jika saja namjoon tidak langsung menangkapnya.

"Terima kasih anak muda." Kata wanita itu setelah namjoon mendudukannya di kursi yang berada di sampingnya. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Nyonya sakit?" Seokjin bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya letih sedikit. Rasanya ingin sekali merasakan coklat hangat."

"Saya akan membuatkannya untuk nyonya." Seokjin beranjak walaupun wanita itu terlihat segan. Tapi namjoon mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Iya nyonya. Kami akan menikah tidak lama lagi."

"Dia terlihat sangat perhatian. Dia pasti sangat menyayangi ibunya."

"Tentu saja nyonya. Tapi sayangnya ibunya meninggal saat usianya masih dua tahun dan saat itu adiknya baru saja lahir."

"Kau benar-benar mendapatkan wanita yang sempurna."

"Dia memang sempurna untuk saya nyonya."

"Jadi, cafe ini miliknya atau milik kalian? Pengunjung tidak mungkin membuat sendiri minumannya kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya cafe ini milik adik perempuannya nyonya."

Wanita tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu, Seokjin datang membawa nampan berisi biskuit coklat dan segelas coklat hangat.

"Tapi saya hanya memesan..."

Ucapan wanita itu terpotong karena senyuman dan sentuhan lembut seokjin. "Nyonya terlihat sangat letih. Pasti nyonya belum makan sama sekali."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Wanita itu mulai meneguk coklat hangatnya.

"Kalau nyonya tidak keberatan, nyonya bisa mengatakan apa yang terjadi kepada nyonya."

Wanita itu tersenyum pahit dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menampilkan gambar yang membuat namjoon cukup terkejut. Seokjin pun bertanya kenapa tanpa bersuara.

"Anakku sudah terbaring di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Terkadang dia mengigau mengucapkan nama seseorang. Saat saya memeriksa ponsel miliknya, saya menemukan foto ini. Saya semakin yakin kalau wanita ini adalah orang yang dicari-cari olehnya. Karena dia sudah memberikan nama difoto ini."

Seokjin terkejut dan mengerti mengapa namjoon bisa seperti tadi.

"Nyonya yakin? Ini foto adik saya dan anaknya. Saya sendiri yang memotret mereka."

"Benarkah ini adikmu? Dan siapa? Anaknya? Adikmu sudah menikah?"

"Tunggu dulu nyonya. Kalau saya boleh tau, nama anak nyonya itu siapa?" Kini namjoon yang bertanya untuk memastikan pemikirannya dan juga seokjin.

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi."

Wanita itu menunduk. Namjoon dan seokjin saling bertatapan dan tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi. Mereka berdua masih bisa belum mempercayai apa yang mereka dengar. Namjoon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menampilkan foto mereka bertiga saat berada di studio.

"Apakah yoongi yang ini?"

"Iya! Benar! Ini anak saya. Bagaimana kalian bisa mengenalnya?"

"Kami rekan kerja selama tiga tahun lebih. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dia sudah mengundurkan diri."

Terdengar suara tawa miris. "Yoongi benar-benar selalu menyembunyikan semuanya. Bahkan dari orangtuanya sekalipun."

Pernyataan itu sukses membuat seokjin dan namjoon menautkan alis mereka.

.

Jimin mengajak jihoon ke sebuah toko yang sangat besar. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali barang-barang yang memang khusus untuk anak-anak baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Jihoon terlihat bingung untuk memilih barang yang ia inginkan. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah boneka beruang hitam yang besarnya mungkin duapertiga dari tubuh jihoon tertata rapi di rak paling belakang. Jihoon berlari mencoba mengambil boneka tersebut dan tentu saja tidak sampai.

"Adik mau boneka ini?" Tanya pelayan toko disana. Ia menghampiri jihoon karena melihatnya begitu antusias.

"Iya ahjumma. Teman-teman jihoon di sekolah punya tas yang gambarnya ini. Karena ada bonekanya, jihoon mau ini saja."

Pelayan itu pun mengambilkan boneka itu untuk jihoon dan ia terlihat sangat bahagia walaupun boneka itu menutupi pandangannya. Berbeda dengan raut wajah jimin yang lagi-lagi berubah.

"Ini untuk oppa."

"Eoh? Boneka apa ini? Jelek! Hitam semua." Yoongi melihat-lihat boneka yang baru ia terima dari jimin.

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah! Kembalikan padaku lalu aku buang."

Jimin hendak merebut boneka itu namun yoongi segera menjauhkan boneka itu dari jangkauannya. Entah mengapa, Yoongi menatap boneka tersebut.

"Tapi, kenapa harus warna hitam sih?"

"Kalau aku beli teddy bear putih, aku susah membedakan antara oppa dan bonekanya." Yoongi terlihat kesal namun kembali tersenyum kemudian kembali memandangi boneka tersebut.

"Lucu. Pipinya chubby seperti jimin dan juga gendut seperti jimin. Wah! Aku pasti tidak kesepian karena ada jimin." Yoongi memeluk boneka itu dengan begitu erat.

"Jimin mana yang kau maksud?"

"Park Jimin yang sedang marah di hadapanku."

"Eomma! Jihoon mau ini saja."

Lamunan Jimin terbuyar seketika. "Eoh? Jihoon yakin? Boneka ini kan warnanya gelap sekali. Jihoon kan suka warna yang cerah."

"Tidak eomma. Ini sudah cukup."

"Baiklah." Jimin menghela nafas untuk meredam perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dihatinya. "Tidak mau yang lain lagi? Jihoon jarang sekali meminta apapun dengan eomma."

Lagi-lagi jihoon menggeleng.

"Saya beli yang ini saja."

"Baik nyonya."

.

Mereka hanya perlu melewati minimarket untuk sampai ke cafe. Jimin mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat boneka yang dipeluk jihoon. Sesekali jihoon tertawa karena menurutnya boneka itu sangat lucu. Lamunan jimin buyar saat jihoon tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya.

"Eomma kenapa?"

"Eoh?" Jimin gelagapan. Ponselnya yang berbunyi setidaknya membuatnya selamat dari pertanyaan jihoon. Jimin langsung menjawabnya. "Iya eonni? Aku sudah dekat dengan cafe. Baiklah."

.

Jimin membuka pintu cafe dan mempersilahkan jihoon untuk masuk lebih dulu. Ia pun mendekati meja yang tadi didudukinya dan bingung saat melihat wanita yang tampak duduk membelakanginya.

"Jimin? Kau benar jimin?" Wanita itu berdiri dan menangkup kedua pipi jimin. Sorot matanya memancarkan keharuan. Jimin melirik seokjin yang menjawabnya dengan raut wajah seakan mengatakan bicara saja.

"Siapa namamu sayang?"

"Park Jihoon ahjumma."

"Bukan ahjumma. Tapi halmeoni."

"Halmeoni? Taip halmeoni jihoon sudah meninggal. Iya kan eomma?"

"Jihoonie, tunggu eomma diatas ya?"

"Baik eomma." Jihoon menjadi bingung mau memanggil wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Jadi dia hanya membungkuk sejenak kemudian tersenyum sebelum pergi. Setelah jihoon hilang dari jangkauan matanya, barulah jimin duduk.

"Anda siapa? Kenapa anda mengatakan hal itu seperti kepada anak saya?"

"Tenanglah sayang. Nyonya ini ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting. Tentang..." Seokjin menatap namjoon yang langsung memberinya senyuman untuk menguatkannya. "Yoongi."

Raut wajah jimin semakin sulit ditebak. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya.

"Yoongi? Siapa anda sebenarnya?"

"Saya bibinya sekaligus ibunya yoongi. Saya menikah dengan ayahnya Yoongi saat yoongi berusia enambelas tahun. Setahun setelah ibunya meninggal. Yoongi sekarang..."

"Cukup! Eonni, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentang yoongi. Karena sejak seminggu yang lalu, aku benar-benar sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Selamanya!" Jimin hendak beranjak dari duduknya. Namun seokjin langsung menahan tangannya. Mau tidak mau ia kembali duduk tetapi ia memalingkan wajah. Mencoba menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Jimin sebenarnya juga ingin mengetahui keadaan yoongi.

"Dengarkan nyonya ini. Eonni yakin, kau sebenarnya juga ingin mencari tau tentang yoongi kan?"

"Yoongi sudah koma selama seminggu. Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan sepertinya dia baru saja dari sungai han. Dia sempat menghubungi saya dan terdengar sangat kesakitan." Wanita itu sudah tidak mampu menahan airmatanya. Jimin yang memalingkan wajah sempat melirik sebentar dan sedikit terenyuh. Seokjin menatap Jimin dengan tatapan memohon untuk memaafkan yoongi karena dia mempunyai alasan yang membuatnya bersikap seperti kemarin. Jimin langsung teringat saat yoongi tengah kesakitan seminggu yang lalu.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin anda katakan lagi? Saya benar-benar sibuk sekarang."

Tanggapan jimin benar-benar berada di luar dugaan seokjin dan juga namjoon. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan sikap dingin jimin yang diluar dugaan. Bahkan dia sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jimin? Kau sudah gila?!" Seokjin sedikit berteriak dan membuat pengunjung melihat kearahnya.

"Jika kalian masih belum puas dan ingin bertanya lagi, silahkan. Saya dengan senang hati menjawabnya. Saya harus kembali lagi ke rumah sakit." Wanita itu tersenyum kecut dan meninggalkan uang yang mungkin berlebih.

.

"Jihoonie?"

Jihoon langsung menoleh ke belakang dan Jimin menghampiri bahkan memeluknya.

"Eomma, ahjumma tadi siapa? Kenapa dia menyuruh jihoon memanggilnya halmeoni?"

Jimin sempat tertegun dengan posisi yang masih memeluk jihoon. "Eomma juga tidak mengerti sayang." Jimin melepas pelukan dan menatap kedua mata anaknya. "Jihoon harus janji ya sama eomma untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai keluarga kita."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk patuh dan Jimin tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jihoonie, samcheon memanggilmu." Seokjin datang tiba-tiba dan menyuruh jihoon untuk menemui namjoon.

"Iya imo." Jihoon langsung beranjak dan seokjin duduk di samping jimin. Menatap adiknya dengan sangat tajam bahkan menusuk. Jimin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eonni benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiranmu sekarang jimin. Eonni hampir tidak mengenalmu tadi. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau sudah jelas-jelas mengetahui bagaimana keadaan yoongi."

"Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menjauh. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaannya saja eonni."

"JIMIN!"

Jimin langsung menoleh dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah pernah berharap kepadanya dan dia mengecewakanku. Lalu kemarin, dia melakukan hal yang sama eonni."

"Kau bahkan lebih buruk darinya jimin." Seokjin menggeleng tidak percaya dengan adiknya itu. Jadi dia memilih pergi sebelum emosinya semakin memuncak. "Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat." Ujarnya dingin sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan jimin.

.

Jimin sampai di rumahnya saat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat. Tidak ada sambutan seperti biasanya. Rumahnya begitu sepi bahkah lampu sama sekali tidak dihidupkan. Ponselnya mati saat ia akan menghubungi kakaknya. Ia segera mengisi daya dan mendapat sebuah pesan yang ternyata dikirimkan seokjin pada pukul empat.

 **Aku menginap di rumah namjoon. Aku dan jihoon tidak akan pulang sebelum kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Aku takut jihoon akan terpengaruh dengan sikap burukmu.**

"Eonni!" Jimin mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. "Kenapa seakan-akan aku yang bersalah disini!" Jimin melempar ponselnya ke sofa.

Jimin memilih mengabaikan semuanya dan masuk ke kamarnya. Namun suara ketukan pintu membuatnya harus membatalkan niatnya tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak- Eoh? Anda lagi? Bagaimana bisa anda mengetahui rumah saya? Kalau anda ingin menceritakan tentang yoongi, lebih baik anda pulang."

"Kau yakin untuk mengabaikannya?"

"Tentu saja saya yakin. Bukankah dia juga sudah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali kepada saya? Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Dia benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang. Temui dia walaupun hanya sekali. Setidaknya dia bsia pergi dengan tenang."

"CUKUP! CUKUP! Untuk terakhir kalinya saya berbicara, sampai kapanpun saya tidak akan pernah melihat wajahnya lagi. Bahkan sampai kematiannya tiba. Rasa sakit yang dia alami sekarang adalah hukuman untuk kesalahannya."

"Tapi- "

BLAMM!

Jimin membanting pintunya dengan keras. Entah berada dimana kesopanannya terhadap orangtua terutama wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Padahal selama ini dia sangat bersikap sopan dan menghormati wanita yang lebih tua darinya karena menganggap mereka adalah ibunya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah hilang.

.

Jimin berbaring di sofa mencoba menenangkan fikirannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat dan ia masih belum juga bisa terlelap. Perasaannya sedang tidak baik sekarang. Ia merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Sialan! Kenapa aku memikirkan dia?! Argh!"

Merasa semakin terdesak dengan perasaannya sendiri, Jimin beranjak dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Tidak mengganti bajunya sama sekali karena sejak pulang, jimin masih memakai baju kejanya. Baru dalam setengah perjalanan, Jimin menghentikan mobilnya.

"Bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak tau dia di rumah sakit mana. Tapi, untuk orang seperti yoongi, mungkin dia berada di rumah sakit besar."

Jimin mencari-cari di setiap rumah sakit dan pencariannya berakhir di rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ia memasuki lift dan menekan lantai 20 sesuai dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari resepsionis.

Baru saja ia sampai di lorong paling ujung dan menemukan nomor ruangan yoongi, ia melihat wanita yang tadi ia bentak menangis di pelukan seokjin. Ia semakin bingung saat jihoon menangis digendongan namjoon. Jimin mencoba mendekat.

"Fikiranmu sudah kembali?"

"Eonni?"

"Yoongi kritis dan sedang ditangani oleh dokter kalau kau mau tau."

Tak lama setelah itu, dokter keluar dari ruangan perawatan yoongi.

"Pasien sama sekali tidak bisa merespon obat-obatan lagi walaupun saya sudah menaikkan dosisnya. Apakah kalian berkenan agar pasien melepas alat bantu kehidupannya?"

Wanita yang berada dipelukan seokjin melepas pelukan dan mengangguk dengan sangat berat. Jimin menggeleng tidak percaya

"Baiklah. Mari ikut saya untuk menandatangani dokumennya."

"OPPA!" Jimin langsung berlari memasuki ruang perawatan dan melihat yoongi yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat bahkan pipinya terlihat sangat tirus karena sama sekali tidak mendapatkan asupan makanan. Jimin menepikan poni yang menutupi dahi yoongi dan mengusap pipinya.

"Aku ada disini sekarang. Bisakah kau bangun dan berbicara kepadaku?"

Tidak ada respon dan membuat jimin sama sekali tidak bisa menahan isakannya. Ia menyandarkan kepadanya di dada yoongi. Tangannya meremas sprei ranjang.

"Bangunlah oppa! Bangun! Jangan pupuskan harapanku lagi!"

"Jimin..." Yoongi memanggilnya dengan pelan dan sedikit serak. Butuh waktu bagi jimin untuk menyadarinya. Jimin ingin berdiri tegak lagi namun tangan yoongi menahannya. Tidak ada tekanan namun jimin hanya menurut saja untuk tetap bersandar di dada yoongi.

"Kebiasaanmu belum juga hilang oppa. Apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan walaupun hal itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh jimin. "Maaf...terima kasih...dan aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga oppa. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang bersikap egois. Terima kasih karena kau masih mencintaiku."

Jimin merasakan usapan lembut dan masih dapat ia dengar detak jantung yoongi.

"Aku lelah oppa." Perlahan jimin berdiri dan menatap yoongi.

"Jiminnie...bolehkah...aku...menciummu?"

Tanpa ragu jimin menangguk dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya. Ia membiarkan yoongi menguasai mulutnya. Airmata mereka sama-sama menetes. Ciuman itu berhenti saat jimin tidak merasakan lagi nafas yoongi.

"Oppa! Bangun oppa!"

Dokter yang mendengar teriakan panik jimin langsung masuk dan memeriksa keadaan yoongi. Berbagai cara mereka lakukan agar bisa menyadarkan yoongi. Sementara jimin menangis dalam diam dan memeluk lututnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di samping pintu.

"Pasien sudah tidak ada dokter."

Jimin langsung berdiri.

"Tidak! Yoongi oppa tidak meninggal!" Jimin menghampiri yoongi dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Oppa! Bangunlah! Kau tidak boleh pergi seperti ini. Oppa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tenang readers. Ini masih tbc kok. Hehe...**

 **Author harus berterima kasih yang SEBESAR-BESARNYA kepada semua readers yang sudah mereview dan maaf banget karena author nggak bisa membalas. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya readers?**


	7. Chapter 6

Namjoon terus memandangi jihoon yang bermain dengan boneka barunya. Ia tersenyum. Bukan karena lucunya boneka. Melainkan wajah jihoon. Sebenarnya ia tersenyum miris. Karena jihoon begitu mirip dengan yoongi. Hanya saja jihoon dalam bentuk perempuan. Wajah imut, manis, dan kulit pucatnya.

"Samcheon?"

"Eoh? Kenapa? Jihoon haus?"

"Tidak." Jihoon menggeleng dan kembali menatap boneka dipangkuannya. "Apa jihoon punya appa?"

Namjoon menautkan alisnya. Jihoon berkata sangat pelan seperti ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja sayang." Namjoon mengusap rambut jihoon dengan sayang.

"Apa mereka pernah menikah? Seperti imo dan samcheon nanti?"

"Itu juga iya." Sepertinya namjoon sudah mulai berkeringat dingin. Bahkan pertanyaan jihoon lebih menyeramkan daripada ayahnya yang berteriak marah jika dia melewati batas deadline.

Jihoon tampak berbinar.

"Samcheon ada fotonya tidak?"

Namjoon menatap jihoon seakan-akan bertanya _kenapa-harus-samcheon?_.

"Kalau jihoon tanya kepada eomma, jihoon takut eomma marah dan sedih."

"Maaf sayang. Samcheon tidak punya. Soalnya samcheon mengenal jin imo dan eommanya jihoon baru tiga tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya, samcheon juga tidak pernah melihat appanya jihoon. Samcheon berfikir, mungkin orangtua jihoon berpisah."

"Kenapa mereka berpisah?"

"Samcheon tidak berani menanyakannya. Bagaimana kalau eommanya jihoon sedih?"

"Oh begitu. Pasti mereka mempunyai alasannya kan samcheon?"

"Eoh?"

Mungkin kejeniusan namjoon sudah kalah telak dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan jihoon. Belum lagi raut wajah jihoon yang tersenyum mengerti dengan kebingungan namjoon.

"Jihoon pernah bermimpi kalau eomma meninggalkan jihoon. Lalu sebelum pergi, eomma bilang ada sebuah alasan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama. Tapi jihoon tidak berani bertanya dengan eomma. Tapi, jihoon bisa tidak ya bertemu dengan appa?"

"Tentu saja bisa sayang." Seokjin duduk di hadapan jihoon dan namjoon yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Jihoon mau tidak bertemu dengan appa?"

"Benarkah imo?"

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum yakin. "Tapi imo mau bertanya satu hal. Apa jihoon tidak marah kan dengan appanya jihoon?"

"Tidak imo."

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dan mendatangi beberapa rumah sakit, mereka akhirnya bisa menemukan rumah sakit tempat yoongi dirawat. Baru saja saat sampai di ujung koridor, mereka menemukan wanita tadi dna ia sedang duduk dengan cemas di kursi luar tunggu.

"Kalian?"

"Maaf nyonya. Kami baru datang sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Halmeoni..." Jihoon yang berada di gendongan namjoon memanggil dengan sangat pelan. Mungkin dia malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher namjoon.

"Jangan malu sayang."

"Aigoo. Jihoonie berat sekali." Jihoon masih malu dan namjoon menurunkannya. Namjoon melihat wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan yakin, jihoon memegang tangan itu dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama-sama.

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat sungguh menyedihkan. Berbagai macam alat bantu kehidupan terpasang ditubuh yoongi. Kulitnya yang pucat semakin pucat dan tubuhnya semakin kurus.

"Eoh? Yoongi oppa? Imo! Itu yoongi oppa kan? Tapi tadi kata imo kita mau bertemu dengan appanya jihoon."

Seokjin mengusap rambut jihoon.

"Itu appanya jihoon."

"Bagaimana bisa imo?"

Seokjin tersenyum dan mendudukkan jihoon dipinggir ranjang yoongi.

"Lihat! Jihoon manis, imut dan berkulit pucat seperti appa."

Jihoon tampak berfikir sejenak dan melihat tangannya kemudian membandingkannya dengan tangan yoongi. Lalu, tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung tangan yoongi yang tidak diinfus.

"Appa...kapan appa bangun? Apa tidak mau bermain dengan jihoon ya? Padahal jihoon mau bermain dengan appa seperti teman-teman jihoon yang lain. Tadi kata samcheon dan imo, appa suka tidur ya? Tapi appa tidak bosan tidur terus? Appa harus bangun ya? Nanti kita bermain bersama-sama. Dengan eomma juga. Jihoon sayang appa." Jihoon mengangkat tangan yoongi dan menciumnya. Jihoon terkejut karena tangan yoongi yang bergerak menggenggam tangannya dengan lemah. Matanya terbuka dan bibirnya yang terpasang masker oksigen melengkungkan senyuman.

"Imo! Samcheon! Appa sudah bangun! Appa mau bermain dengan jihoon kan?"

Senyuman yoongi yang lemah semakin lebar. Ia mengangguk lemah. Namjoon menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter. Seokjin menurunkan jihoon saat dokter sudah datang. Dokter segera memeriksa yoongi dan keluar menemui mereka setelah selesai.

"Ini keajaiban. Pasien hanya perlu beristirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya yang cidera dan...ah! Berat sekali mengatakannya. Pasien harus menjalani operasi pendonoran sumsum tulang belakang."

"Lagi Dok?" Tanya wanita itu yang terlihat shock. Seokjin dan namjoon saling bertatapan.

"Operasi harus tetap dijalankan nyonya. Jika tidak dijalankan, pasien mungkin tidak bisa akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dan jika dijalankan, kemungkinan berhasil hanya tigapuluh persen."

"Dokter, sebenarnya yoongi sakit apa?" Namjoon yang sedari tadi penasaran mulai bertanya.

"Leukimia." Jawab wanita itu.

"L-leukimia?" Seokjin menutup mulutnya dan namjoon terduduk di kursi.

"Saya permisi dulu. Silahkan keruangan saya jika ingin bertanya sesuatu." Dokter itu berkata dengan ramah sebelum berlalu.

"Yoongi sakit leukimia saat berusia tiga tahun dan ibunya yang mendonorkan sumsum tulang belakang untuknya. Karena itulah ibunya lumpuh dan meninggal karena kepalanya terbentur meja sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Saat itu usia yoongi baru lima belas tahun. Appanya begitu membenci dirinya sejak pendonoran itu dan dia semakin murka setelah eommanya meninggal. Yoongi sering dipukul jika tidak mengikuti perintah appanya. Seluruh hidupnya diatur. Hingga suatu hari dia kabur dan kami baru bertemu saat yoongi ke jepang untuk mengatur perjodohannya. Dia benar-benar marah besar. Saat itu pun saya juga marah kepadanya. Bahkan ayahnya sempat koma."

Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk jihoon setelah mendengar cerita singkat yang begitu menusuk hatinya dan juga namjoon.

"Saya begitu menyesali perbuatan saya yang tidak bisa membelanya waktu itu. Saya mengirimkan pesan agar tetap menghubungi saya apapun yang terjadi kepadanya. Hingga seminggu yang lalu yoongi menghubungi saya dan yoongi terdengar sangat kesakitan. Tapi sayangnya, dia mengalami kecelakaan sebelum kami bertemu."

"Imo, appa akan baik-baik saja kan? Appa akan bermain dengan jihoon kan?"

Seokjin tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya bisa memeluk jihoon dengan sangat erat.

.

"Tidak imo. Jihoon tidak mau pulang. Jihoon mau bersama appa."

Jihoon menggenggam tangan yoongi yang tersenyum melihat tingkah manja jihoon dan membelakangi seokjin yang berusaha menahan emosinya. Bagaimana pun juga yoongi butuh istirahat dan begitu juga jihoon. Dia bisa saja sakit kalau terjaga sepanjang malam.

"Appa harus beristirahat sayang."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah besok hari minggu? Sofa disini cukup nyaman untuk jihoon tidur."

Seokjin hanya bisa mengalah apalagi ibu tirinya yoongi berkata dengan begitu lembut.

"Namjoonie, aku akan pulang untuk mengambil baju jihoon dan mungkin aku akan membawa jimin kesini."

"Ini kuncinya. Berhati-hatilah."

Seokjin tersenyum sebelum berlalu.

"Samcheon, appa sakit parah ya?"

"Tidak kok. Oh ya, jihoon belum makan malam kan?"

"Belum."

"Nyonya, anda pasti masih belum makan."

"Tidak. Kalian duluan saja."

"Halmeoni ayo! Jihoon belum pernah makan bersama halmeoni."

"Baiklah sayang."

Jihoon membisikkan sesuatu kepada namjoon dan namjoon menyetujuinya. Jihoon ingin mengecup kedua pipi yoongi yang beristirahat.

"Besok appa bangun lagi ya?"

.

Gelap.

Hal yang menyambut seokjin saat ia sampai di rumahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau adiknya itu pulang ke rumah. Namun dirinya hanya terfokus untuk mengambil baju untuk jihoon serta selimut kesayangannya.

"Dimana anak itu?"

.

"OPPA!" Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sangat terkejut karena mendapati dirinya tidur di sofa ruangannya belum lagi langit yang tadinya terang berganti dengan gelap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menunduk kemudian menangis.

"Kau masih disini?" Seokjin baru saja memasuki ruangan jimin dan cukup terkejut melihat adiknya. Rasa kesalnya menghilang begitu saja dan ia langsung memeluk jimin. "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku bermimpi buruk eonni. Yoongi oppa pergi. Dia meninggalkanku."

"Tenanglah. Aku dan namjoon baru saja menjenguk yoongi."

Jimin melepas pelukan dan menatap kakaknya.

"Setelah eonni meninggalkanmu tadi, kami pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Bersama jihoon juga?"

"Jihoon begitu bahagia setelah mengetahui yoongi adalah appanya. Aku yakin kalau jihoon masih bercerita banyak hal kepada yoongi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Eonni akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi!"

Seokjin kembali terduduk karena jimin menahan tangannya.

"Apa eonni mengetahui alasannya? Alasan kenapa yoongi oppa..."

.

Mobil yang dikendarai seokjin sudah sampai dibasement. Ponsel seokjin berbunyi karena mendapat pesan dari namjoon setelah mereka berdua turun.

"Ah iya! Jiminnie, bisa kau ambil boneka jihoon? Namjoon menyampaikan pesan dari jihoon untuk membawa bonekanya."

Jimin yang baru membuka pintu melihat ke kursi bagian belakang. Darahnya mendesir saat melihat boneka itu. Dengan berat hati ia mengambilnya dan mencoba tersenyum kepada seokjin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memisahkan mereka." Jimin berkata sambil tersenyum menatap boneka itu dan membuat seokjin menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yoongi oppa juga menyukai kumamon sejak aku memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

"Ah iya!" Seokjin teringat dengan yoongi yang mempunyai banyak koleksi benda berbentuk kumamon.

"Eonni, bagaimana bisa aku menemuinya sekarang?"

Seokjin tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi jimin.

"Kalian terpisah cukup lama. Belum lagi berbagai cobaan berat dalam hubungan kalian. Tapi bagaimanapun itu, kalian tetap saja bertemu dan eonni yakin, dengan hadirnya jihoon dalam kehidupan kalian, kalian akan bisa bersama-sama lagi. Cinta kalian begitu kuat."

"Eonni..."

"Jimin adikku itu pemberani. Bukan penakut seperti ini."

.

Jimin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat baru saja memasuki ruang perawatan yoongi. Tenaganya lenyap seketika melihat keadaan yoongi. Seokjin mengenggam tangan Jimin untuk menguatkannya. Masih dengan memegang boneka kumamon, Jimin menguatkan dirinya untuk menghampiri yoongi.

"Oppa, lihat boneka ini. Jihoon sendiri yang memilihnya. Aku iri oppa. Jihoon terlalu mirip dengamu bahkan selera kalian juga."

"Uhuk...Uhuk..."

"Oppa? Kau kenapa?"

"Air..." Ujarnya dengan suara yang serak. Masker oksigennya sudah dilepas. Jimin segera mengambil air dan membantu yoongi untuk duduk lalu membimbingnya minum. Suasana kembali canggung setelah jimin meletakkan gelas itu diatas nakas.

"Itu milikmu?"

"Eoh? B-bukan. Ini milik jihoon. Dia akan menginap disini."

"Begitu...bagaimana denganmu?"

Jimin tercenung sejenak.

Seokjin mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Jiminnie, eonni akan menyusul mereka di kantin. Kau bisa menyusul nanti."

"Iya eonni."

Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat pintu yang ditutup oleh seokjin. Jimin menunduk dan meremas boneka yang dipegangnya.

"Maaf..." Bahunya bergetar dan airmata sudah mengalir dipipinya. "Orang sepertiku tidak pantas untukmu oppa! Tidak pantas! Bahkan aku jauh lebih buruk dari dirimu! Kau yang menderita karena aku, sial, dan..." Jimin terduduk dilantai dan meremas boneka itu semakin kuat. "Argh! Bahkan aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk melihat bayanganmu sekalipun."

Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat jimin terisak dan terduduk di lantai. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah.

"Aku lah yang tidak pantas untukmu! Aku hanya laki-laki lemah. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghapus airmatamu sekarang. Ah! Sudahlah! Lupakan semua masa lalu kita. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa merubahnya. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membuat masa depan menjadi lebih baik. Masa depan jihoon."

Jimin berdiri dan langsung memeluk yoongi.

"Apa kita bisa bersama oppa? Sebelum kau menjawab, aku mohon jangan pupuskan harapanku lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku mohon." Jimin berkata dengan tetap pada posisinya.

"Kalau operasiku tidak berhasil, aku mungkin akan mengecewakanmu lagi."

Jimin terisak pelan didada yoongi.

"Aku tau ini sangat egois. Bertahanlah setidaknya demi jihoon. Dia sangat menginginkanmu. Jika kau akan mengecewakanku lagi, setidaknya jangan kecewakan dia. Aku mohon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ampun readers! Author nggak sengaja bikin readers pada baper. *ditimpukinreaders**

 **Tapi intinya kemarin itu cuma mimpinya jiminnie doank. Author nggak mungkin bikin yoongi-ku seperti itu. Maafin author ya readers yang baik hati?**

 **Jangan bosan nunggu untuk chapter selanjutnya ya? Reviewnya juga.**

 **Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. LAST CHAP

"Kumamon!"

Jihoon yang baru datang langsung berteriak membuat Jimin yang sedari tadi bersandar didada Yoongi langsung menegakkan badannya dan mengambil boneka yang ia sandarkan di nakas. Seokjin memberikan jimin makanan. Sementara jihoon yang sudah mendapatkan bonekanya meminta namjoon untuk mendudukkannya di ranjang yoongi lagi.

"Kau pasti belum makan."

"Terima kasih eonni."

"Eomma akan menginap disini juga kan?"

"Eoh? T-tapi, eomma tidak membawa baju." Jimin sengaja mencari-cari alasan.

Seokjin tersenyum penuh maksud dan menghampiri ibunya yoongi.

"Anda sebaiknya pulang bersama kami nyonya. Anda pasti sangat kelelahan. Biar Jimin dan Jihoon saja yang menjaga yoongi."

"Tidak usah. Jimin pasti kelelahan."

"T-tidak apa-apa nyonya. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya atas sikap saya tadi." Jimin membungkukkan punggungnya sejenak.

"Jimin benar nyonya. Sudah seminggu ini nyonya disini bukan? Saya akan mengantar anda."

"Baiklah. Saya tidak bisa menolak."

.

Jimin membetulkan posisi tidur jihoon yang tidur diatas sofa yang cukup untuk menjadi pegganti kasur dan menyelimutinya. Tak lupa kecupan didahinya.

"Jiminnie..."

Jimin sempat terhenti dan perlahan ia membalikkan badannya.

"Oppa? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tau kalau umurku akan sampai saat operasi itu tiba. Atau mungkin operasi itu tidak akan berhasil. Jadi, sebelum kedua kemungkinan itu terjadi, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Yoongi sedikit meringis saat menggeser posisinya. Kemudian menepuk bagian itu.

"Tapi oppa, bagaimana kalau jihoon melihatnya?"

"Dia sudah tidur."

"Baiklah."

Mereka sama-sama bersandar pada dinding dan sama-sama menatap lurus ke depan mencoba menetralkan detak jantung mereka setelah lama tidak berdekatan seperti ini. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tau kalau oppa sering mabuk. Tapi apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dimalam itu?" Jimin langsung memalingkan wajah setelah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tertahan dihati, otak, dan mulutnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia menatap yoongi yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau sepertinya begitu penasaran."

Astaga! Ini masalah yang sangat serius! Bahkan kalau ini sebuah drama, pasti akan ada tangisan yang tidak pernah berhenti. Kau disakiti lalu ditinggalkan. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan harapanmu dipupuskan lebih dari sekali. Tapi lihat! Yoongi malah tertawa dengan santai dan membuat jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oppa! Kau tidak bisa serius sedikit saja?"

"Maaf."

"Eoh?" Jimin marah tapi dia sendiri bingung dengan permintaan maaf Yoongi.

"Aku terlalu santai menghadapi masalah yang sangat rumit ini."

"Yah! Kau benar! Lagian, hidup ini bukan drama yang harus melebih-lebihkan semua masalah. Kita sudah dewasa bukan?" Jimin terkekeh sejenak dan yoongi tersenyum melihatnya. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Sebelum..." Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Yoongi seperti mengerti dan semakin menggenggam tangan jimin kemudian ia menatap lurus ke depan.

"Malam itu ayahku marah besar karena nilaiku benar-benar hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sangat tidak menyukai jurusan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melawannya dengan melempar vas bunga dihadapannya. Tapi malam itu aku benar-benar kalut dan meminum lebih banyak dari biasanya. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku malah ke rumahmu."

"Hiks..."

"Hei! Kenapa malah kau yang menangis?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun denganku? Ternyata jin eonni baru menceritakan sebagian kisah hidupmu saja. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku menyesal membencimu."

"Ini alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin menceritakan masalah hidupku terutama kepadamu."

Jimin tersenyum dalam isakannya dan langsung memeluk Yoongi begitu erat.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Hm?" Jimin mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya dan yoongi mengaitkan jarinya juga. Kemudian yoongi memeluk dan membuat jimin bersandar didadanya. Tanpa yoongi tau, setetes airmata jimin sudah mengalir dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman.

.

Jimin terbangun dengan tubuhnya yang berada dipelukan yoongi. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum melihat wajah damai yoongi saat tidur.

"Maafkan untuk semuanya oppa. Bukan hanya aku yang menderita selama ini. Tapi kita, Bahkan aku rasa penderitaanmu lebih besar. Kau dibenci atas kesalahan yang bukan sepenuhnya karena dirimu. Kau orang yang kuat oppa. Aku yakin kau bisa melewati operasi nanti. Ah! Aku malu mengatakannya. Tapi, aku mencintaimu. Sebenarnya aku selalu menyesal setiap menolakmu. Aku marah saat kau menolakku."

"Ah! Maaf!"

Sontak jimin melihat ke arah pintu yang kembali tertutup. Jimin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan yoongi dan berhasil. Ia menyusul sosok yang ternyata duduk di kursi ruang tunggu.

"Permisi tuan."

"Eh? Iya. Maaf saya mengganggu." Lelaki itu berdiri dan memancarkan senyum dari wajahnya yang mulai keriput.

"Tidak. Apa tuan ingin menjenguk yoongi op- eh yoongi?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, anda dan anak kecil yang tertidur tadi siapa?"

Jimin sangat bingung sekarang. Hubungan apa antara dirinya dan yoongi? Suami dan istri, tapi mereka belum menikah. Sepasang kekasih, mereka sudah mengakhirinya.

"Yeobo, kau sudah menemui yoongi?"

Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat ibunya yoongi datang. Tapi tunggu? Yeobo? Jadi lelaki ini suaminya wanita itu dan berarti, ini ayahnya yoongi?

"Jimin, ini ayahnya yoongi."

"E-eoh? S-saya Park Jimin. Temannya yoongi. Anak kecil itu anak saya. Namanya park jihoon." Jimin benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Yeobo, temui yoongi saja."

Lelaki itu menurut dan masuk ke dalam ruangan perawatan yoongi.

"Memangnya tadi ayahnya yoongi melihat kalian sedang apa? Wajahmu sampai memerah seperti itu?"

Jimin menangkup pipinya sendiri. Ibunya yoongi jadi gemas melihat jimin yang malu-malu.

"Jimin."

"Iya nyonya?"

"Sejak dulu, saya tidak pernah melihat yoongi dekat dengan satiu wanita pun. Jujur, saya bingung bagaimana dia bisa menyebut namamu walaupun dia tidak sadar. Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Pasti dia tidak suka kau berada disini."

"Sebenarnya, kami adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak yoongi oppa lulus sma. Kami berpisah disaat hubungan kami sudah dua tahun. Saya tidak memiliki suami."

"Yoongi kabur setelah malam itu. Dua tahun setelah lulus sma. Ayahnya marah besar kepadanya. Jangan bilang jihoon..."

"Saya yakin malam itu masalahnya terlalu berat nyonya. Dia mabuk berat dan diluar kesadarannya, dia melakukan hal itu." Jimin tersenyum dan berkata dengan suara yang tercekat karena menahan tangis.

"Maafkan yoongi sayang." Wanita itu memeluk jimin yang tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. "Saya juga turut bersalah."

Jimin melepas pelukan dan tersenyum menatap wanita itu. "Itu sudah masa lalu nyonya. Saya dan yoongi oppa sepakat untuk melupakannya."

"Kau wanita yang begitu kuat."

.

Sedari tadi yoongi dan ayahnya hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan.

"Maafkan appa."

Yoongi mulai menatap ayahnya yang tertunduk.

"Appa tidak bersalah. Tapi kita. Aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik. Maaf appa."

Ayahnya langsung memeluk yoongi begitu erat. Menepuk pelan punggung yoongi. Lalu mereka melepaskannya.

"Appa!"

Sontak mereka menoleh keasal suara. Jihoon begitu imut dan sedang mengusap matanya. Ia sedang mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Jihoonie, kemari!"

Jihoon menurut dan sempat melirik ayahnya yoongi dengan bingung. Ia sudah duduk di samping yoongi dengan bantuan ayahnya yoongi.

"Ini siapa appa?"

"Ini ayahnya appa. Kakeknya jihoonie."

"Tapi kakeknya jihoonie sudah meninggal."

"Itu kan ayahnya eomma. Tapi jihoonie masih punya kakek dan nenek dari appa."

"Siapa namamu sayang?"

Jihoon melirik yoongi dan yoongi mengangguk.

"Park Jihoon."

"Anak yang manis. Kau begitu mirip dengan ayahmu."

.

 _Dua hari kemudian..._

"Ketemu!" Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya dinakas yoongi yang menjadi tempat ia menemukan liontin yang yoongi maksud. Ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Astaga! Aku belum menjemput jihoon!"

.

Jimin sangat terlambat. Dengan berlari, ia dan jihoon akhirnya bisa melihat yoongi sebelum masuk ke ruang operasi. Ia menghampiri yoongi saat perawat menghentikan ranjang yang membawa yoongi atas perintah yoongi juga.

"Kau datang juga. Sudah menemukan barangnya?"

Jimin menunjukkan liontin yang sudah terpasang dilehernya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Yoongi mengusap kepala jihoon.

"Appa cepat sembuh ya? Appa harus bermain dengan jihoon."

"Iya sayang."

Jihoon tiba-tiba mengecup bibir yoongi dan ia langsung memeluk jimin lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut jimin karena malu. Yoongi tersenyum dan menyentuh bibirnya. Jimin mengusap rambut jihoon dan melihat yoongi yang tersenyum hingga pintu ruangan operasi itu tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Masih TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hayoo...**

 **Ini sad ending apa happy ending?**


	9. REALLY LAST CHAP

_Tujuh belas tahun kemudian..._

Jihoon menatap bayangannya di cermin. Tubuhnya sudah terpasang dengan cantik gaun pengantinnya. Belum lagi hiasan berupa mahkota kecil dikepalanya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada liontin yang dipakainya. Ia meletakkan buket bunga yang ia pegang ke meja rias dan menyentuh liontin tersebut kemudian membukanya.

"Anak eomma sedang apa?"

"Melihat foto appa."

Jimin jadi ikut melihat objek pandangan jihoon dan memegang liontin tersebut. Tiba-tiba tangannya terkena airmata jihoon.

"Kenapa menangis sayang?" Jimin langsung mengambil tisu dan menghapus airmata jihoon.

"Aku ingin appa yang menemaniku sampai altar." Jihoon terisak pelan dipelukan jimin.

"Keponakkan cantikku kenapa menangis eoh?" Namjoon yang baru datang bersama seokjin langsung menghampiri jihoon yang sudah melepas pelukkan.

"Appa..."

"Samcheon juga appamu sayang. Ayo! Samcheon akan membawamu sampai ke altar."

Jimin mengecup dahi jihoon sebelum menutup tudungnya. Lalu ia membawa jihoon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Putri kecilku."

Jihoon mendengar isakan ibunya membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Eomma."

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi." Jimin melepas pelukan dan menghapus airmata jihoon dengan tisu agar tidak merusak make up.

.

Malam sudah tiba pertanda resepsi akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Jimin sudah mengganti gaunnya menjadi sedikit lebih santai. Di kamarnya, Jimin sedang memandangi foto dirinya dan yoongi saat masih sma. Bahkan jimin langsung meninggalkan tempat setelah upacara selesai.

"Astaga! Kenapa sekarang malah dirimu yang seperti ini? Jihoon dan soonyoung sudah berbahagia. Apalagi yang kau fikirkan?" Seokjin baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di samping jimin.

Jimin menghapus airmatanya dan langsung tersenyum.

"Aku hanya kesal eonni. Saat upacara pemberkatan tidak ada. Sekarang sudah mau pesta, dia juga tetap tidak ada."

"Jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Eonni yakin kalau dia sebenarnya sangat ingin datang kesini."

Jimin memeluk kakaknya dan menangis disana.

.

Semua para tamu undangan begitu menikmati musik klasik yang diputar. Beberapa pasangan mulai menari. Terutama pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka. Sementara jimin, hanya duduk sambil tersenyum pahit melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Jiminnie?" Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya dan jimin menyambutnya. Namjoon memegang pinggan jimin sementara jimin memegang kedua bahu tegap namjoon.

"Dimana jin eonni?"

"Dia mengundangan teman lamanya dan baru saja sampai. Tapi dia segan untuk masuk karena datang sendiri."

Jimin mengangguk sesaat dan mereka mulai berdansa lagi.

"Itu dia."

Jimin menoleh ke belakang. Seokjin dan temannya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat malam."

"SELAMAT MALAM APANYA? KAU KEMANA SAJA HAH?" Jimin langsung memukul yoongi dengan brutal melampiaskan kekesalannya. "ANAKMU MENANGIS KARENA KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBAWANYA KE ALTAR!"

"Cukup! Cukup!" Yoongi tertawa dan menahan kedua tangan mungil jimin didadanya. Jimin tampak terengah-engah. "Salahmu sendiri yang malah pergi setelah upacara pernikahan."

"Eoh? Kau melihatku pulang?"

"Iya. Bahkan aku berfoto berdua dengan jihoonie."

"Astaga!" Jimin bergumam pelan dan menunduk. Ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi yoongi.

"Aduh!"

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku!"

Yoongi mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicubit oleh jimin dan pelakunya langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Jiminnie, kau tidak mau berdansa denganku? Ayolah! Kau sudah tidak muda lagi untuk merajuk seperti itu."

"Appa, berdansa denganku saja." Jihoon yang sedari tadi tertawa dengan suaminya, mencoba membuat jimin cemburu.

"Pergi saja dengan ayahmu yang menyebalkan itu!" Jimin membalikkan badannya menghadap jihoon yang tangannya sudah digenggam oleh yoongi.

"Kalian sama saja!"

"Eomma denganku saja."

"Hei! Jangan sentuh ibu mertuamu! Dia hanya milikku!"

Yoongi begitu cemburu dan langsung merebut jimin. Mereka pun kembali pada pasangan mereka masing-masing. Selama berdansa, jimin menatap yoongi dengan marah sementara hanya ditanggapi senyuman santai dari suaminya.

"Jangan bertingkah imut lagi. Kau akan menjadi seorang nenek."

"Biarkan saja! Aku tidak perduli! Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau seperti anak sma yang sedang kasmaran saja."

"Aku mencintaimu oppa." Jimin memeluk yoongi dan menyandarkan kepala didadanya yoongi.

.

 _"Operasinya berhasil."_

 _Jimin begitu bahagia hingga tubuhnya lemas dan ia langsung memeluk kakaknya. Setelah tiga jam menunggu akhirnya yoongi bisa melewati itu semua._

 _"Eomma, appa akan bermain dengan jihoonie kan?"_

 _"Iya sayang." Jimin memeluk jihoon setelah melepas pelukan sebelumnya._

 _._

 _Setelah enam tahun menjalani masa pemulihan, yoongi benar-benar sembuh dan bahkan kini ia dan jimin tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius hingga jimin benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Pernikahan baru saja dilaksanakan dan yoongi malah mengatakan akan melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya di Jepang. Jimin berbaring membelakangi yoongi._

 _"Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau. Ayolah! Jangan seperti ini."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Kau harus ingat kau sudah punya anak."_

 _"Aku pasti rutin pulang sebulan sekali."_

 _"Terserah!" Jimin memejamkan matanya dan yoongi hanya menghela nafas._

 _._

 _Benar-benar bencana. Gara-gara ada penundaan penerbangan, yoongi yang harusnya sampai sehari sebelum acara penting yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya. Kini ia harus menghadapi kemacetan dan sampai di tempat setelah acara selesai. Saat sudah keluar dari mobil, ia tersenyum melihat sosok yang tampak kesal keluar dari tempat._

 _"Maaf. Aku juga tidak ingin terlambat sayang." Yoongi memasang raut wajah sendu dan kemudian turun untuk menemui anaknya._

 _"Appa!"_

 _"Yakk! Kau darimana saja eoh? Kau tidak tau jimin pulang karena kesal denganmu?" Tentu saja yang mengomel seokjin._

 _"Maafkan aku. Salahkan bandara yang menunda penerbangannya." Ujar Yoongi sambil mengusap punggung jihoon yang berada dipelukannya. Lalu ia menepuk punggung soonyoung._

 _"Temui dia sekarang juga."_

 _"Tidak perlu. Aku akan memberikan kejutan untuknya nanti malam."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW. Author jadi semangat menyelesaikan cerita ini karena respon kalian semua. Maaf kalau endingnya tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian. Sekali terima kasih buat kalian semua.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya. ~~~~~~~~~**

 **Follow**

 **AzaleARMY957 | CellineD18 | ChiminsCake | Jeon Wonnie | Jungeunyoon | Kookienoona | Yoonmin95 | alwaysblack.67 | annisadamayanti54 | avis alfi | faneeeyyy | invhayrani | jiminiecute | jungie nuna| kiakia97 | knj12 | kopihitam | lunch27 | mochimol | noona93 | peachimine | rei kumiko | shienya | sugarmin | tobikkoARMY | yehetohorat794 | zielavienaz96 | zizi'd exo**

 **Favorite**

 **AzaleARMY957 | CellineD18 | ChiminsCake | Jeon Wonnie | Jungeunyoon | Kookienoona | Yoonmin95 | alwaysblack.67 | annisadamayanti54 | avis alfi | faneeeyyy | invhayrani | jiminiecute | jungie nuna | kiakia97 | knj12 | kopihitam | lunch27 | mochimol | noona93 | peachimine | rei kumiko | shienya | sugarmin | tobikkoARMY | yehetohorat794 | zielavienaz96 | zizi'd exo**


End file.
